La esperanza es lo último que se pierde
by LuPhexHG
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas tomaran un nuevo giro? Que llegó algo que cambio tu vida. Tener en cuenta que: "la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde". La primera parte de mi primer fanfic de Harry&Ginny. Enjoy it :
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de fanfic no me pertenecen como ya saben, son de la saga de Harry Potter escrita por J.K. Rowling

En este fanfic he agregado una universidad mágica que puede ser opcional luego de Hogwarts. No fui muy creativa con el nombre. Los 12 capítulos que escribiré serán una historia introductoria para la segunda parte que escribiré. Espero que disfruten los capítulos de esta primera parte.

* * *

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Prólogo

Londres...mi ciudad natal...una ciudad alegre llena de personas que disfrutan cada minuto de su vida...tengo 19 años, cabello pelirrojo lacio y ojos color chocolate; vivo en un pequeño departamento de 3 pisos, mi compañera de departamento se llama Hermione; tiene 20 años, cabello castaño ondulado y ojos cafés, vivo en el tercer piso, donde hay 4 departamentos en el primero viven Luna y Padma; en el segundo, Lavender y Parvati; en el tercero, Hermione y yo; y en el cuarto, Cho y Marietta.

Acabo de llegar al departamento, después de mi trabajo de 2 horas y media.

-Buenos días, señorita Weasley. -dijo el portero.

-Buenos días.

Hermione y yo estudiamos en la Universidad Mágica de Oxford (UMO), ella y yo estudiamos en la facultad de aurores, pero en diferentes salones. En Hogwarts, yo estaba un año menos que Hermione, pero para la UMO ingresamos el mismo año. Por lo que este año es el último y va a haber un baile de graduación, en la cual debemos llevar pareja. Yo voy a ir con Dean, quien me invitó y estudia en la facultad de leyes y Hermione va a invitar a Viktor Krum, el jugador profesional de Quidditch de Bulgaria, con quien sale, pero no se ha visto desde hace 3 meces, solo se mandan de vez en cuando cartas.

Llegué al departamento y toqué el timbre ya que se me habían olvidado las llaves.

-Ginny, hola, creí que tenías las llaves-dijo Hermione.

-Hola, es que se me olvidaron.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta-dijo poniendo su vista en la mesa, donde estaban mis llaves-. ¿Y cómo te fue hoy?

-Igual que siempre, el trabajo es sencillo, es solo saber el nombre de las flores y el precio de cada una, pero para cuando terminemos la Universidad voy a conseguir un trabajo verdadero-dije entrando al departamento y sentándome en uno de los muebles de 2 plazas y vi que el otro estaba lleno de hojas de apuntes y encima de la mesita una laptop y otros apuntes -. Y veo que estás muy entusiasmada con tu tesis.

-Quiero terminarla pronto y poder presentarla, además por ahí investigo más y coloco un poco de esa información con la que nos han estado enseñando.

-Bueno, yo voy a descansar un rato-me eché en el mueble y encendí la TV que estaba frente a la mesita, no por el lado de los muebles.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 horas y vi que Hermione seguía haciendo su tesis.

-Creo que necesitas descansar.

Hermione resaltaba los textos y escribía en la laptop, investigaba unas cuantas páginas relacionadas y volvía a escribir.

-Sí, tienes razón, estoy un poco agotada.

Cerró su laptop y guardo sus apuntes, para después recostarse en el mueble. En ese momento tocaron el timbre, eran las 7:30. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una chica de 19 años, cabello rubio y ojos gris plateado.

-Hola Ginny.

-Luna, hola, que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a visitarlas, ya que hoy no trabajo-. Me puse a un lado para que entrara y cerré la puerta-. Hola Hermione, que gusto verte.

-Hola Luna. Lo mismo digo. -dijo sentándose.

Luna se sentó en el sillón de una plaza, que estaba frente a la mesita, al lado opuesto de la TV.

-Ahora sí, cuéntenme como les va en la UMO, dicen que va a haber un baile de graduación.

-Sí, asisten los integrantes de la graduación, los familiares que quieran ir y sus parejas-dije mientras me sentaba donde estaba antes.

-¿Y debe ser entre los alumnos o pueden invitar a otras personas que no sean de la universidad?

-No necesariamente entre los alumnos-dijo Hermione-. Yo voy a decirle a mi enamorado y él no es de la universidad.

-¿Quién es?

-Es nada más y nada menos que Viktor Krum, ¿Verdad, Hermy?-la comencé a fastidiar.

-¡¿Viktor Krum? ¿El jugador de quidditch?

-Exactamente-dije.

-No es para tanto, es un chico como cualquiera-replicó Hermione.

-¡Pero es Viktor Krum!-dijo Luna.

-Hermione tiene razón, es un chico como cualquiera, no parece ser un presumido. Además de que la única chica de sus ojos es Hermione.

-Oww Que lindo-dijo Luna.

-Es todo un caballero-dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Y tú Ginny? ¿Con quién vas a ir?

-Con Dean, él es parte de la graduación.

-¿Tu enamorado?

-Sí.

-Quisiera ir a ese baile, se nota que va a estar muy lindo.

-De seguro, pero creo que sé cómo puedes ir-le dije.

-¿Cómo?

-El mejor amigo de Dean no va a poder, pero Dean tiene otro amigo que creo que tú si conoces, ¿Neville, cierto?

-Sí, lo conozco.

-Bueno él no ha invitado a nadie y creo que podría hacerte el favor de invitarte, ya que según Dean, no ha pensado a quién invitar y como eres su amiga y quieres ir, no creo que se niegue.

-Tienes razón, eres toda una genio Ginny.

-Gracias.

-Bueno tengo que irme y llamar a Neville.

-¿No te quedas a cenar?

-No, voy a decirle a Neville para cenar y por ahí le pregunto.

-Como digas

-Chau chicas, hasta luego.

-Chau.

Cuando cerró la puerta, me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar, cuando terminé regresé a la sala con 2 platos.

-Que rico, lasagna.

-Quería preparar eso para hoy.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y cenamos.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?-preguntó Hermione.

-¿De qué?

-Que nuestras vidas están 80% hechas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Vamos a terminar la universidad, podemos conseguir trabajo fácilmente, tenemos enamorados a los cuales amamos y ellos también a nosotras, puede que seamos felices.

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-La vida da giros inesperados, hay veces en que las cosas cambian de un día para el otro.

-¿Y tú crees qué pase?

-No estoy del todo segura.

* * *

Pronto subiré los capítulos para que se entienda mejor la historia.


	2. Encuentros que cambian

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Encuentros que cambian

Llegué a la florería para ocupar mi horario de trabajo, mayormente en las épocas de fiesta era donde había más clientela, pero habían chicos que compraban flores para reconciliarse con alguien, me parecía un detalle lindo, hasta que tuve la ocasión de encontrarme con un chico que solo se reconciliaba con su enamorada, porque tenía una herencia y no quería perder esa oportunidad, me enteré por la llamada que le hizo a un amigo en la tienda. Desde ahí me comencé a fijar y vi a otros que hacían lo mismo, pero por diferentes motivos. Lo notaba al mirarlos a los ojos, y más se notaba en cómo me miraban o eso es lo que decía Kiara, mi compañera de trabajo. No podía creer que los chicos sean tan hipócritas.

-Ginny, ven.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté a Kiara; una chica de 19 años, cabello castaño rubio y ojos caramelo. Ella se encargaba del trabajo.

-Mira ese chico.

A unos cuantos pasos había un chico de pelo negro azabache y ojos color verde esmeralda mirando los distintos tipos de flores.

-Kiara, ¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Que ese chico es perfecto para tí.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien.

-Digo la verdad, no deberías estar con Dean, este chico es mejor, atiéndelo.

-Kiara, a penas lo has visto ¿Y dices eso?...Tengo que arreglar las otras flores...

-Disculpe-dijo el chico-. Alguna de ustedes podría ayudarme.

Esa voz, me quedé petrificada. Nunca me había pasado esto con ningún chico, ni siquiera con Dean. Pero tan solo su voz me daba a entender algo que no sabía descifrar.

-Mi amiga lo va a ayudar, no se preocupe-cuando se iba me susurró en el oído-. Averigua si sale con alguien. Suerte.

Me dejo sola con él.

-Dígame, en que lo ayudo.

-¿Me podría ayudar que tipo de flores puedo comprar?

Que lindos ojos tiene...pero que estoy pensando, estoy con Dean.

-Bueno hay varios tipos de flores: Girasoles, margaritas, rosas, tulipanes...

-¿Y sabe cómo cual puedo llevar?

-Depende para qué es la ocasión.

-Quiero amistarme con mi enamorada.

Tiene enamorada y quiere amistarse con ella, pero según sus ojos, pareciera que estuviera inseguro de sus sentimientos, no es como los chicos que vinieron antes, ellos no querían amistarse, pero él no está seguro.

Siempre cuando miró a los ojos a alguien puedo saber que piensa, pero no sé si me este confundiendo ahora.

-¿Por qué la mirada?-me preguntó

-No está seguro.

-¿De qué?

-No sabe si quiere reconciliarse.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Por sus ojos, me es fácil saber lo que alguien siente cuando miro directamente a sus ojos.

-¿Segura?

-No es necesario que me engañe, me es fácil saber cuando mientes, quiero decir miente.

-No me hables de usted, háblame de tú, mi nombre es Harry.

-El mío es Ginny, pero ni siquiera me conoce tanto.

-Siento como si te hubiera visto antes, no sé por qué.

-También siento eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos. Pero luego él rompió el silencio.

-Dime Ginny, aparte de ver lo que alguien siente mirando a sus ojos, ¿Puedes ver otra cosa?-preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador.

-También puedo ver cuando miente y un poquito de como es la persona, porque no sería bueno ser prejuiciosa si mis suposiciones a través de la mirada fueran incorrectas.

-Y según tú ¿Cómo soy?-dijo acercando un poco su rostro, traté de que la cercanía no me afectara.

-Eres valiente, darías tu vida por la persona que más quieres, eres fiel con tus amigos, alegre, disfrutas cada minuto de tu vida, pero estos días has estado muy inseguro con respecto a tus sentimientos amorosos, como si ya no fuera lo mismo.

-Tienes...razón.

-Hablando del tema de las flores, depende de que sentimiento quieres expresar.

-¿Puedes decirme qué significa cada una?

-Solo lo que pienso.

-No hay problema.

-Está bien-fijé la vista hacia los girasoles-. Los girasoles pienso que quieren dar a entender a la persona a quien se lo das que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella, que te es imposible olvidarla por apenas 1 segundo.

-¿Las rosas?

Me fijé en las rosas.

-Creo que representan el amor puro, que te has dado cuenta que es la persona más especial que has conocido y no piensas dejarla ni perderla por nada del mundo.

-¿Los tulipanes?

Me fijé en los tulipanes

-Pienso que representan el amor a primera vista, que al ver a esa persona te has dado cuenta que ella puede ser algo muy importante en tu vida, y que con el tiempo te das cuenta que ese presentimiento era cierto.

Nunca había dicho lo que creía de las flores a alguien, y tampoco había dicho lo que iba a decir. Me fijé en otras flores.

-Aunque para mí, mis favoritas son los jazmines, desde siempre, tienen un significado especial para mí. Desde que era niña. La alegría, la amistad, el amor y la esperanza. Que es lo que debe tener una persona.

-Hablas con mucha seguridad. Me he dado cuenta de ello... ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando aquí?

-Una semana.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-19, ¿Tú?

-Un año más que tú, cumplí 20 el año pasado el 31 de julio.

-Yo voy a cumplir 20 el 11 de agosto, ¿Y ya decidiste que flores llevar?

-Pués no.

-¿Por qué?

-No estoy muy seguro de lo que siento y no sé si reconciliarme.

-Haz lo que creas que sea correcto.

Me dio una sonrisa y yo también le sonreí.

-Creo que voy a tener que irme.

-Es lamentable que no pudiste obtener las flores que querías.

-Tal vez no conseguí flores, pero conseguí otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Una persona agradable con quien hablar, una amiga.

No pude más que sonreír, nunca había sentido un cariño especial por alguien a quien no conocía mucho, ni siquiera con Dean, es raro.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Ginny.

-Igualmente, Harry.

Se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

* * *

Era la primera vez que veía a una chica parecida a Ginny, su cabello rojo, sus ojos chocolate y su sonrisa, era tan encantadora, donde había estado todo este tiempo, me hace sentir más inseguro con respecto a Cho, pero ni siquiera le pregunté si salía con alguien, aunque eso hubiera sido un poco incómodo y tendría mal concepto de mí después de saber que quería reconciliarme con Cho, pero una chica como ella debe estar saliendo con alguien.

Al entrar a mi casa, me encontré con Ron, mi mejor amigo, quien estaba viendo TV.

-¿No que ibas a comprar flores?

-Hubo un cambio de planes.

-¿Vas a terminar con Cho?

-No sé, tengo que pensarlo bien.

-¿La vas a invitar al cumpleaños de Dean?

-Depende, si no he terminado con ella antes.

* * *

Harry se dirigió a su habitación y yo recordé lo que paso en el parque.

-Flash Back-

Estaba en el parque, sentado en una de las bancas, buscando distracción, en ese momento una chica tropezó y corrí directamente hacia ella.

-¡Auu!

-¿Qué pasó?

-No es nada...

-Espera.

Saqué un pañuelo que tenía y lo amarré a su tobillo, en donde tenía un raspón.

-La herida no está sangrando, no es necesario...

-La herida está un poco abierta, no debes dejar que se infecte.-subí la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos cafés, que me miraban fijamente.

La ayude a levantarse.

-Gracias-me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué-le dije también sonriéndole-. Me llamó Ron, ¿Tú?

-Hermione. ¿Qué edad tienes?

-20 y creo que tú también. A mí me parece que te he visto antes…en la UMO.

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy muggle?

-Intuición-fue la respuesta más rápido que pensó, porque no estaba seguro si la había visto en realidad en la UMO y pudo haberse confundido como ella misma dijo.

-En realidad no te diste cuenta que habías hablado de la UMO con una persona que no conoces y podría ser muggle, pero tuviste suerte que no fuera muggle, ¿Verdad?

-Y a parte de no ser muggle, inteligente.

-Gracias y con respecto a la edad, acertaste.

-Casi siempre acierto-dije mientras sonreía. Ella alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós.

-Adiós

-Fin de Flash Back-

* * *

No podía dejar de recordar esos ojos azules, los veía por todos lados, recordaba ese momento todo el tiempo, pero es que esa sonrisa...no debería estar pensando esto, que Viktor no esté en el país no me da derecho a pensar así de alguien que ni siquiera conozco del todo. En ese momento tocaron el timbre. Me levanté del sillón y abrí la puerta. Me encontré con un chico de 23 años, pelo y ojos negros.

-Hola Herrmione.

-Viktor, hola, ¿Cuándo viniste?

-Crreí que el saludo iba a serr diferrente.

Lo abrasé por el cuello y le di un beso.

-Rregrresé hoy en la mañana.

-Que suerte que viniste y ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar?-le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón.

-Porr medio año.

-¿Y ya decidiste si quieres ir?

-¿A tu baile de grraduación?

-Sí.

-Clarro que sí.

Le sonreí y traté de olvidarme de Ron por un momento.

* * *

Mientras me dirigía hacia el apartamento en mi bicicleta blanca, seguía pensando en lo sucedido en la tienda.

-Flash Back-

Cuando Harry salió de la tienda, Kiara salió y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Cuéntamelo todo.

-Kiara, él sale con alguien.

-Lo escuché, pero al ver sus ojos te diste cuenta que no está seguro de lo que siente y además el mismo te lo dijo.

-¿Escuchaste toda la conversación?

-Algo así, pero me he dado cuenta que ese chico es perfecto para ti.

-¡Kiara!

-Es la verdad.

-Estoy con Dean.

-El que estés con Dean no quiere decir que ese chico no sea tu pareja ideal.

-No conozco bien a Harry, no tengo su número, ni sé donde vive y esa de seguro es la primera y última vez que nos veamos.

-El día en que él y tú se hayan casado...

-¡Kiara!

-...Me estarás diciendo: Tuviste razón, Kiara, él es el hombre con el cual voy a ser feliz toda mi vida.

-Kiara...hay un 99% de probabilidades de que nunca más lo vuelva a ver.

-Pero hay un 1% de probabilidades de que sí.

-Pero es solo 1%

-Pero existen las esperanzas.

-¡Ay, Kiara!

-Fin de Flash Back-

No creo que me case con él, ni siquiera lo conozco del todo y los 2 tenemos pareja, aunque tiene unos bonitos ojos...y no debería estar pensando en eso. Abrí la puerta.

-Hola Hermione. Hola Viktor... ¿Viktor? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que...

-Rregrresé.

-¡Que buena noticia!

Lo abrasé y también a Hermione.

-¿Entonces ya le dijiste lo del baile?

-Sí y aceptó.

-¿Cómo no iba a aceptarrle algo a Herrmione?

-Es lo mismo que yo digo.

-Justo me tengo que irr-dijo mirando su reloj-. Fue un gusto volverr a verrte Ginny.

-Igualmente.

-Chau Herrmione.

-Chau Viktor.

Se despidieron con un beso y Viktor se fue.

-¡Iuuuuu!

-Ya Ginny.

-Con que estuviste muy entretenida toda la tarde que no estuve.

-Ginny, ya es demasiado.

-Ok, como digas-sonó mi celular y respondí-. Alo.

_-Ginny, mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?_

¡Oh! Volví a pensar en lo que pasó en la florería.

-Dean, hola, estoy bien, ¿Por qué la llamada?

_-Aparte de escuchar tu voz, quería invitarte a la fiesta que haré. Además por ahí puedo presentarte a mis otros 2 amigos que aún no conoces._

-Claro que voy a ir, pero ¿Puedo saber quiénes van a ir?

_-Aparte de los 2 amigos, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Cho, Marietta, unos familiares, Hermione y tú; pregúntale si quiere venir también._

Volteé hacia Hermione para preguntar, pero se adelantó.

-Dile que sí.

-Dice que sí, pero no sabía que te hablabas con Lavender, Cho y Marietta.

_-Me hablo un poco con ellas, pero es que Lavender ha sido invitada por un amigo y Cho por el otro, supongo que lo hizo, porque es su enamorada, y como Marietta es su mejor amiga, siempre va a donde ella va. ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

-No por nada-nunca le comenté que no me caían tan bien ninguna de las 3, pero en especial Cho, una chica demasiado superficial.

-Dile si puedo invitar a Viktor-me dijo Hermione.

-Hermione pregunta si puede invitar a Viktor.

_-Claro que sí._

-Dice que sí.

-Perfecto voy avisándole.

-Le va a avisar. ¿La fiesta es mañana?

-_Sí_

-¿Dónde?

_-Voy a pedir a alguien que te recoja a ti y a Hermione y si se puede a su novio._

-Pero, ¿Es fiesta o reunión?

_-Fiesta. Alquilé un local nocturno._

-Debió costarte mucho.

_-Estuve ahorrando._

-Entonces hasta mañana Dean.

_-Hasta mañana Ginny, te amo._

-Yo también-respondí rápidamente y colgué.

¿Por qué no le dije lo mismo? Si siempre que hablaba con él era así, ¿Por qué estoy pensando en Harry?

-Ginny, ¿Dean va a hacer fiesta o reunión?-decía mientras sostenía el celular.

-Fiesta, va a hacer en un local nocturno.

-Debió costarle mucho.

-Dice que había ahorrado.

-Ok. Dice que va a ser en un local nocturno...Estuvo ahorrando.

Me senté en el sofá y pensé sobre lo que me paso en la tarde, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en él, esto no me gustaba.


	3. Todo por un simple encuentro

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Todo por un simple encuentro

_Me senté en el sofá y pensé sobre lo que me paso en la tarde, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en él, y esto no me gustaba._

_

* * *

_

Fui hacia el departamento de Cho, toqué la puerta y me abrió ella.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Harry, ¿Viniste a reconciliarte?

-En realidad...

-No te preocupes te perdono.

-No...

-Sé que me amas y por eso viniste.

-Pero...

-Sé que tenías un discurso preparado y todo eso para hacer que me conmoviera.

-De...

-Déjame terminar, no me interrumpas.

Me lanzó una mirada fulminante con sus ojos marrón oscuro. Muy diferentes a los de Ginny, los de ella eran color chocolates, más dulces y... ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella?

-Sé que después de reconciliarte, me ibas a decir si quería ir a la fiesta del cumpleaños de Dean y te digo que sí y también Marietta nos va a acompañar.

-Pero...

-Sabía que ibas a hacer eso, te amo Harry, nos vemos en la noche-cerró la puerta.

Yo no iba a decir nada de eso, de seguro se comportará mejor y no será tan presumida, espero. En ese momento alguien salió del departamento del costado.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Harry!

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-Igual yo.

-No te veía desde hace 2 años. ¿Sigues en la UMO?

-Pues sí, estoy entre los de la graduación.

-Igual yo, pero no te he podido ver. No tenía idea de que vivías aquí.

-Y yo no tenía idea de que conocieras a Cho.

-Salgo con ella.

-¿Sales con ella? No sabía que te gustaban las de su tipo.

-Es que últimamente me he dado cuenta que no era como yo pensaba y hoy pensaba terminarle.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Me dijo un montón de cosas y al final creo que nos reconciliamos.

-Cambiaste a último momento.

-No, ella pensó que yo fui para reconciliarme y lo tomó así.

-Cho está loca-me dijo con una cara de ¿Qué?

-Lo sé, bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que prepararme para la fiesta de un amigo.

-Yo también tengo una fiesta, pero es del enamorado de mi compañera de departamento.

-Entonces, hasta luego, Hermione.

-Hasta luego, Harry.

* * *

La fiesta era a las 9:00, pero tenía que estar ahí a las 8:30 y estar lista a las 8:00. Mi cabello estaba suelto y lacio con el mismo flequillo. Tenía puesto un conjunto, era un polo lila estraple hasta la cintura, una falda lila delgada hasta un poco antes de la rodilla, donde en la parte de arriba tenía un cinturón blanco y también llevaba un par de botas blancas de taco.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Hermione.

-Lista.

Salimos de nuestros cuartos y nos vimos, ella tenía el cabello en forma de rulos, con un flequillo lacio, un polo celeste con una sola manga corta, una falda blanca hasta un poco antes de la rodilla y unas sandalias blancas de taco.

-¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó.

-Excelente ¿Yo?

-Perfecta.

-Ok. Vámonos yendo.

Salimos del departamento y nos encontramos con Viktor, en ese momento llegó el taxi que había alquilado Dean que nos llevó hasta el local, donde iba a ser la fiesta.

* * *

Cuando Ron, Lavender, Marietta, Cho y yo llegamos al local, ya habían llegado unos cuantos familiares, a los cuales saludamos y también a Dean. Cho llevaba un polo plateado brillante, una falda negra y zapatos negros de taco. Lavender llevaba un polo celeste de manga corta con una casaca jean, una falda jean y botas plomas.

-¿Quieres bailar, Harry?-me preguntó Cho.

-No, gracias.

-¿Tu, Ron?-preguntó Lavender.

-Tampoco.

-¡Que aburridos!, mejor vamos a ver quien sí quiere bailar con nosotras.

En ese momento Cho, Marietta y Lavender se fueron.

-Por fin-dijo Ron levantando sus manos sin que nadie lo notara-, creí que nunca se iban a ir.

-Elegimos mal, Ron.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Chicos.

-Dean ¿Qué pasa? -dije.

-Ya vino mi enamorada y su amiga que es sale con Viktor Krum, quisiera presentárselas

-¡¿Viktor Krum?-preguntó Ron asombrado-¿El está aquí?

-Sí, pero voy a presentarles primero a mi enamorada y a su amiga, en un rato vuelvo-dijo y se fue.

* * *

Era un local grande, con diferentes luces, pero predominaba más el color rojo de fondo y a veces azul. Habían varias personas que bailaban en la pista de baile de cuadros, estaba con Hermione y Viktor, esperando a Dean que ya nos había saludado .Pero cuando me saludó con un beso lo sentí diferente. Por un momento me pareció que lo sentí así por la confusión que tenía, pero decidí olvidar el tema. En ese momento hubo unas cuantas personas que se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Viktor y le comenzaban a pedir autógrafos.

-En un rrato rregrreso, tengo que atenderr un asunto-dijo Viktor, después de librarse de los demás.

-Está bien, regresa rápido-dijo Hermione.

-Lo harré.

Y se fue. En ese momento apareció Dean.

-Chicas, aquí están ¿Y Viktor, Hermione?

-Tuvo que arreglar un asunto, pero va a volver.

-Entonces voy presentándoles a unos amigos, vengan.

Dean me agarró por la cintura y Hermione nos siguió.

-Chicos, les presentó a Ginny, mi enamorada, y su amiga Hermione.

Cuando los vi, no lo pudo creer al verlos, eran Ron, mi hermano y... Harry, el chico con quien me encontré en la florería.

* * *

(Vista externa)

-¿Harry?

-¿Ginny?

-¿Ron?

-¿Hermione?

-Veo que ya se han conocido antes-dijo Dean, un poco confundido por las preguntas.

-¿Tú estás con mi hermana?-preguntó Ron a Dean con voz de hermano sobre protector.

-¿Es tu hermana?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos menos Ron y Ginny.

-Sí-dijo Ron con tono algo obvio. Ginny lo miró con cara interrogativa por el tono obvio, sabía que era verdad, pero nunca lo decía con el tono.

Hermione: Ginny me habló de sus hermanos, pero nunca los conocí, no creí que Ron fuera su hermano, me calló por sorpresa. Y el color de cabello tampoco hubiera significado algo. Que coincidencia.

Harry: Ron nunca habló de que tenía una hermana, ¿O sí?...ahora que me acuerdo, creo que sí, pero Ginny es diferente. No podía creer que fuera su hermana. Nunca me la presentó, pero no lo hubiera hecho con lo sobre protector que es. Pero Dean la conoció antes y sale con ella. Sabía que ella podía estar saliendo con alguien, pero tuve una esperanza.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Seamus que se había acercado y al parecer había escuchado-. No puedo creer que tú seas el hermano de esta preciosura.-dijo señalando a Ginny

-¡Seamus!-dijo Ginny mientras se sonrojaba solo un poco y lo miraba como reprochándole.

Dean se puso un poco celoso y Ron puso su cara de hermano sobre protector, pero nadie se daba cuenta de Harry que también estaba un poco celoso, o mejor dicho casi nadie.

Harry: ¿Por qué Ginny tiene que ser tan linda? Todos se han dado cuenta, y todavía Seamus, por lo menos él no se le acerca tanto porque sale con su mejor amigo, pero tampoco eso me gusta.

Hermione: Es o me parece que Harry está celoso, yo reconozco una mirada celosa cuando la veo...no puedo creer que se haya enamorado de Ginny... no, en realidad, sí puedo creerlo, Ginny debería estar con él, pero no voy a obligar a mi amiga a terminar con Dean, solo porque Harry es mejor, si ella ama a Dean debe estar con él.

-Ya Ron, no me mires así-dijo Seamus-, no es mi culpa que tu hermana sea más bonita que tú.

-Tú, cuidado con lo que le dices a mi hermana.

-Ron, quieres dejar de ser tan sobre protector-dijo Ginny un poco molesta.

-Eres mi hermana.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Y ni siquiera te he visto en meses.-dijo Ginny cortando el tema.

-Bueno los dejo para que conversen-dijo Dean y besó a Ginny para luego irse con Seamus a otra parte.

Ron puso cara de pocos amigos, Harry ocultó sus celos, Ginny seguía algo molesta y Hermione sonreía discretamente.

Ginny: ¿Cómo se atreve Ron a ponerse así? Nunca me ha gustado cuando lo hace, pero de alguna manera extrañaba eso de él.

Harry: ¿Por qué me puse celoso cuando la besó? El tiene el derecho de hacer eso y yo no debo reaccionar así. Pero creo que estoy sintiendo algo por ella.

-Harry, entonces ¿Está era la fiesta a donde dijiste que ibas a ir?-preguntó Hermione sacando tema.

-Pués resulto ser la misma que la tuya.

-¿De dónde se conocen?-preguntó Ginny interesada.

-De la UMO-dijo Hermione.

-¿Estudias allí, Harry?-preguntó Ginny.

-Sí.

-Creo que los 4 estudiamos allí y también estamos entre los alumnos de la graduación-dijo Ron, aclarando las dudas-. Harry, ¿De dónde conoces a mi hermana?

-La conocí en la florería donde trabaja.

-¿Y tú Hermy, donde conociste a Ron?-preguntó Ginny.

-En el parque que está cerca del departamento.

-¿Las 2 viven juntas?-preguntó Ron.

-Sí-respondió Ginny, tratando de que Ron no entrara en el tema de Dean ya que no estaba.

-No me contaste que salías con Dean Thomas-dijo Ron.

Ginny: ¿Para qué lo pensé?

-No me vi en la necesidad de contarte, hermanito, no es de tu incumbencia mi vida privada.

-No creo que sea para ti-dijo Ron.

Harry: Parece que Ron opina lo mismo y es de gran ayuda.

-El es demasiado celoso y muy posesivo-seguía diciendo Ron.

Harry: Te apoyo en eso, amigo.

-Ron, ya estoy bastante grande como para cuidarme yo sola-dijo Ginny-, sé que él es celoso de vez en cuando, pero no siempre.

-Yo sé lo que te digo Ginny, lo conozco.

-Además, tú no me has contado con quien sales-dijo Ginny.

-No salgo con nadie.

-Sales con Lavender-dijo Harry.

-¿Qué digo? Salías con alguien y todavía con Lavender, no puedo creer que tengas ese tipo de gustos.

Hermione: ¿Por qué me siento decepcionada y con pena? No será porque me acabo de enterar de que Ron está con Lavender, además yo también salgo con alguien, no tengo por qué ponerme así.

-Pero no me gusta, pienso terminarle.

Hermione: ¿Y por qué ahora me siento mejor? Esto es malo, no creo que este sintiendo algo por Ron, ¿O sí?

-Igual que tú, Harry-dijo Hermione-. Hoy en la tarde querías terminar con Cho.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Ron.

-Sí-dijo Harry mientras miraba a Ginny que también lo miraba a él-. Pero lo entendió mal y pensó que quería reconciliarme con ella y según ella esta-mos reconciliados.

Ginny: Con que Harry sale Cho, parece que no quiere estar con ella en verdad como Ron con Lavender.

-¿Y les contó Hermione con quién está?-preguntó Ginny feliz tratando de ocultar su decepción.

-Según Dean dice que estás con Viktor Krum, ¿Es cierto eso?-preguntó Ha-rry.

-Pués si-dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

Ron: Viktor Krum con Hermione, ¿La chica de la cual me he dado cuenta que siento algo por ella desde que la vi?, no puede ser, porque justamente tenía que elegirla a ella y no a otra persona hueca como Lavender.

-Hacen una linda pareja-dijo Ginny-. Él y Hermy van a ir al baile de gradua-ción.

-¿Y tú con Dean, no?-dijo Harry con un poco de celos de los que nadie se dio cuenta.

-Pués sí, él me invito-dijo Ginny con algo de pena de la cual nadie se dio cuenta.

* * *

Creo que ya no siento lo mismo por Dean, en realidad creo que estoy comenzando a sentir algo por Harry.

* * *

Avances:

Harry se acercó un poco-¿Amas a Dean?

-Yo... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿Lo amas?-siguió preguntando Harry.

-En realidad...


	4. Pizcas de celos

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Pizcas de celos

_Creo que ya no siento lo mismo por Dean, en realidad creo que estoy comenzando a sentir algo por Harry._

_

* * *

_

(Vista externa)

En ese momento viene Lavender corriendo y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron.

-Won Won, vamos a bailar, ¿Si?

-Pero...

-Por favor.

-Está bien.

-Eres un amor-le dio un beso y se lo llevó a la pista de baile.

-Harry, ¿Lavender es así de acaramelada con Ron siempre?-preguntó Ginny mirándolos con cara de asco.

-Siempre.

Hermione: No debo ponerme celosa, no debo ponerme celosa, yo estoy con Viktor, al cual amo demasiado...no es cierto, lo admito, creo que me gusta Ron, pero no entiendo cómo, si solo lo vi y ya me pareció lindo.

-Ginny-era Dean-¿Quieres bailar?

-Yo...

Ginny: No, quiero conversar un poco con Harry, pero puede que él sospeche y me haga una escena de celos, además es solo un baile no es nada serio.

-Está bien, los veo después.

Dean puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ginny y la llevó a la pista de baile.

Harry: Odio estar de este modo, pero no puedo hacer nada. Ella está con él y él tiene más derecho que yo a agarrarla así. A pesar de que me haya dado cuenta que me gusta, es imposible. Yo salgo con Cho y ella con Dean. Además ¿Por qué tenía que ser hermana de Ron? Más mala suerte no puedo tener.

-Sabes...como que me he dado cuenta que creo que te gusta Ginny-dijo Hermione haciendo sobresaltar a Harry

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó haciéndose el despistado.

-Que creo que te gusta Ginny.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por la manera en que la miras y sonríes.

-No...

-No le voy a decir nada, somos como hermanos, puedes confiar en mí.

-Ok. Pués...sí me gusta.

-Además también me di cuenta por como mirabas a Dean y Ginny cuando bailaban.

-¿Tú crees que se fije en mí?-le preguntó rápidamente

-Harry, eres un buen chico, pero...no sabría decirte. Sé que a ella le gusta mucho Dean, pero ahora la he visto muy pensativa y no sé si es por él, pareciera que ha estado insegura.

-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó interesado.

-Lo he notado hoy, pero no sé desde cuándo.

-¿Tú crees que Ron se molesté conmigo si se entera que me gusta Ginny?

-El es tu mejor amigo, te conoce, y creo que si eligiera a alguien para estar con su hermana, puedes ser tú, además...yo opino lo mismo.

-¿De ver...

-Por fin me pude liberar de Lavender-dijo Ron-. ¿De qué hablaban?

-De nada en especial, Ron-dijo Hermione.

Harry volvió a fijar su vista en Dean y Ginny, Dean le iba presentar a unos familiares.

-Creí que habías venido con Viktor Krum, Hermione-dijo Ron.

-Sí, vine con él

-¿Y dónde está?

-Tuvo que atender un asunto, pero va a regresar.

En ese momento Cho se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Harry, hay que bailar.

-Cho...

-No seas malo.

-Como quieras.

-Sí, vamos.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-Ya me di cuenta que si iba a venir-dijo Ron.

Hermione volteó y vio a...

-¡Viktor, volviste!-dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

-Tenía que volverr porr tí, ¿Quierres bailarr?

-Sí.

Ellos también se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-Veo que Viktor ya regresó-dijo Ginny que iba yendo hacia donde estaba Ron-. Hacen una linda pareja ¿No?

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Ron mirando directamente hacia donde estaban Viktor y Hermione.

Ron: No debo ponerme celoso, pero me saca molesta como se hablan tan tiernamente.

-Ron, ¿Sabes dónde está Harry?

-Con Cho-dijo sin prestarle atención solo a Viktor y Hermione.

Ginny vio a Harry y Cho bailando.

Ginny: ¿Me estoy poniendo celosa? Habré admitido que siento algo especial por él, pero no debo dejar que mis celos se noten. Estoy con Dean y no debo pensar en Harry

-Voy a decirle a Lavender para bailar.

-Como digas.

Ginny comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido hace unos instantes.

Ginny: He admitido que me gusta Harry, pero el problema es que los 2 ya salimos con alguien, pero él le piensa terminar, porque no es como él creía. Aunque eso no quiere decir que deba terminar con Dean. Él no ha hecho algo que me molestara. Estoy confundida.

* * *

-Hola Ginny-volteé, era Harry.

-Hola ¿Todo bien con Cho?

-Solo me pidió bailar, y cuando le dicen que no comienza a llorar y no quería hacer un escándalo.

-Si ese es el caso, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, dime.

Harry se acercó un poco-¿Amas a Dean?

-Yo... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿Lo amas?-siguió preguntando Harry.

-En realidad...no estoy del todo segura.

-Eso quiere decir que no lo amas.

-No es que no lo ame...

-¿Por qué sigues con él?

-No...no lo sé.

No me di cuenta, pero nos habíamos ido acercando con forme hablábamos, estábamos demasiado cerca, podía ver sus ojos verdes en la oscuridad, vi algo en ellos, me di cuenta que había...

-Chicos-escuché la voz de Hermione, me alejé rápidamente de Harry.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermy?-pregunté como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-La mayoría se está yendo, creo que deberíamos irnos.

-Ok, ¿Vamos a regresar las 2 al departamento, no?

-Pués...hubo un cambio de planes.

-¿Un cambio de planes?

-Resulta que el amigo de Dean no va a poder manejar hasta el departamento para llevarnos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Creo que tomó un poquito de más, entonces Seamus y Dean van a llevarlo en el carro de Seamus.

-¿Y Lavender, Cho y Marietta?

-Ellas ya se fueron.

-Creí que...-fijé la vista en Harry.

-Las 3 se tuvieron que ir, no sé por qué-miró a Harry-. ¿Tú sabes?

-Por lo que sé Cho se quería ir y las demás la siguieron.

-Entonces nos van a ayudar.

-¿En qué?-pregunté

-Ron y él nos van a llevar a cada una al departamento

-¿Qué? ¿Y Viktor?

-Él tuvo que irse antes.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, Ginny, ellos nos tienen que llevar, Dean no puede, porque...el también tiene que ayudar, pero en el otro caso. Yo voy a ir con Ron, y tú vas con Harry. Harry, toma las llaves del carro de Dean.

-Gracias.

-Pero.

-Ginny...-advirtió Hermione

-Ok.

-Ve yendo al carro-ordenó Hermione

-Como digas.

* * *

-No puedo creer que lo haya hecho-dijo Hermione.

-No es tan malo, solo quiero estar con ella.

-Espero no sentirme culpable después por influir en sus sentimientos.

-No te preocupes Hermione, gracias-le dije y salí.

* * *

Salí hacia afuera y me paré al costado del carro de Dean, en la parte del copiloto esperando a que Harry viniera y escuché la alarma del carro indicando que ya estaba abierto, volteé y quedé acorralada entre el carro y Harry. Puso mi flequillo detrás de mi oreja, estábamos demasiado cerca.

-Mejor entro-dije.

Abrí la puerta, él se retiro y yo entré. Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Luego Harry entró al carro y encendió el motor.

-Me perdonas si me acerqué demasiado para tu gusto-me dijo mientras íbamos hacia el departamento.

-No te preocupes.

De ahí seguimos la ruta en silencio, sin cruzar otra palabra. Al llegar me, acompañó hasta el tercer piso, en la misma puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

-No hay de qué. Hasta luego.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla. No me gustaba que me afectara su cercanía.

-Hasta luego.

Abrí la puerta y entré, al cerrarla entré a mi cuarto, me cambié y me eché en la cama, que día de lo más largo. No tenía idea de cómo iba a ser mañana.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Dean, dejé su carro afuera y Seamus me dijo que Dean había ido a mi casa, así que caminé hacia allá y por ahí le daría las llaves. Tenía suerte que el camino era corto. Pero me puse a pensar en lo sucedido en la fiesta y cuando dejé a Ginny en su casa. Espero que Ginny no descubra que Dean pudo haberla llevado a su casa y que Hermione lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo yo. Hasta ahora recuerdo cuando la besé en la mejilla, su piel es tan suave, como quisiera... Entré a la casa y me encontré con Dean esperándome sentado en el sillón.

-Hasta que por fin llegas-me dijo levantándose.

-Dejé tu carro en tu casa, pensando que estabas ahí, toma las llaves.

-Gracias-me dijo muy serio al recibir las llaves-. Ahora necesitó que me expliques algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué tienes con Ginny?

-¿Ginny? Solo somos amigos.

-¿Pretendes que te crea?

-Pués es la verdad.

-Déjame decirte, Harry, que Ginny está CONMIGO y no deberías mirarla de la manera en qué lo haces ni acercártele más de lo debido.

-Disculpa, Dean, pero Ginny es solo mi amiga.

Lo que me faltaba, Dean sospecha que me gusta Ginny.

-Solo te advierto, Harry, ella me eligió a mí y por tanto no quiero a nadie observándola de manera insinuante.

-Como digas, Dean

-Espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer y que no estés demasiado tiempo a solas con ella.

Él se dirigió a la puerta.

-Buenas noches-dijo y cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Tengo suerte de que Ron no estuvo aquí.

* * *

-Me caes bien, Ron, eres divertido.

-Eso es lo que dicen mis amigos.

Nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia la entrada del departamento.

-Espero que te vaya bien con Lavender.

-Igual yo, no puedo seguir con alguien a quien en realidad no amo.

-Adiós Ron.

-Adiós Herms.

Entré al departamento y fui directo a mi cuarto a pensar en mi futura decisión.

-Creo que tengo que pensar bien en lo que le diré a Viktor.

* * *

Me levanté y me alisté para ir a la UMO, me vestí con un polo blanco de manga corta y una falda celeste hasta la rodilla.

Fui a la cocina a servir el desayuno, luego vi a Hermione que ya estaba lista, llevaba una blusa roja y jeans.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione mientras cogía un pan que había en la bandeja que coloqué en la mesa.

-Sabes, si Harry y Ron dicen que también están en la graduación quiere decir que están en nuestras clases.

-Tienes razón, Harry y Ron están en la facultad de aurores, pero no sé en qué aulas. Si la A o la B.

-Vamos a ver si los podemos encontrar.

-Ok, vamos yendo.

Las 2 fuimos hacia la UMO en nuestras bicicletas.

-Sabes, cuando consiga una buena cantidad de dinero, voy a comprarme una moto-le dije a Hermione.

-¿Una moto?

-Sí, son más veloces.

-¿Y por qué no un carro?

-Prefiero la moto.

Llegamos a un callejón, el cual atravesamos con las bicicletas y nos encontramos frente a un campus inmenso. Dejamos las bicicletas donde siempre y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

-¿Ves a Ron o a Harry?-me preguntó Hermione.

-No, no los veo...espera ahí veo a Ron.

-¡Ron!

Ron que estaba entrando a la cafetería, escuchó que lo llamábamos y se dirigió hacia nosotras.

-¡Hasta que por fin las veo por aquí!-dijo sentándose en nuestra mesa.

-Sí, lo sé.

Ron y Hermione comenzaron a conversar, pero me desvié de su conversación cuando vi en la entrada de la cafetería a Cho hablando con un chico que no logré identificar, porque se habían marchado.

-Regreso después, pero no me vayan a esperar-les dije.

-Como digas

Salí de la cafetería y seguí de lejos a Cho y al chico. Entraron en el almacén que había en uno de los pasillos. Me acerqué a la puerta y me di cuenta que estaba entreabierta y vi que el chico con el que Cho estaba hablando era mi ex novio, Michael Corner.

* * *

Avances:

Cuando abrió la puerta, entré rápidamente al departamento y volteé a encararla.

-Hola Ginny, que agradable sorpresa-dijo Cho.

-Deja a un lado la hipocresía, Cho, las 2 sabemos perfectamente que no nos llevamos bien.

-Como quieras, ¿Para qué viniste?

-Sé tú secreto Cho.

-¿Qué?...


	5. Un secreto y rompimientos

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Un secreto y rompimientos

_Vi que el chico con el que Cho estaba hablando era mi ex, Michael Corner._

_

* * *

_

¿Qué hacía Michael con Cho? ¿Por qué están escondidos? Esto me da un mal presentimiento.

-Cho, no tienes idea de lo que tengo que soportar cuando no estás cerca de mí.

-Lo siento, Mike, pero es que pueden sospechar y no quiero que nadie se entere que somos novios.

¿Qué? ¿Mike? ¿Michael y Cho? Cho está con Harry, no con Michael o...

-¿Hasta cuándo vamos a tener que seguir fingiendo?

-No te preocupes, solo hay que pensar en el presente y ahora quiero estar contigo-le dijo Cho.

-Yo también.

Ya no quería seguir escuchando ni viendo, así que me fui. No pude creerlo, pero me di cuenta que Cho engañaba a Harry con Michael. Pero ¿Porque lo engañaría? Harry es el chico más lindo que he conocido, es alegre, gracioso, amigable, valiente... ¿Saqué cualidades de Harry en un segundo? Se nota que... El punto es que Cho no se merece a alguien como Harry. Además ella no lo ama y Harry merece a alguien que lo quiera por cómo es, pero ¿Por qué Cho está con Harry si le gusta Michael? Comencé a pensar y me di cuenta que podía haber una explicación, pero necesitaba preguntarle a alguien que conozca casi bien a Harry y que no sea Ron. Tocó el timbre de inicio de clases y me dirigí a la cafetería.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Voy a hacerte una pregunta, pero no le digas a nadie qué te hice está pregunta.

-Dime rápido.

-¿Harry es de tener mucho dinero?

-Pués sí, pero no se lo dice a nadie, porque no le gusta parecer presumido o que los demás le juzguen por eso.

-Con razón.-dije pensativa.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Después te explico.

Me fui corriendo hacia el salón.

-Ginny.-alguien me llamaba y hubiera reconocido esa voz donde fuera.

-Harry.

-¿También estás en la facultad de aurores?

-Pués se nota-le sonreí y el también-. No sabía que estabas justo en mi aula.

-Al parecer sí, a Ron le tocó en la B.

-Entonces estará con Hermione.

-Vamos-me tomó la mano, era la primera vez que me tomaba la mano y sentí un cosquilleo.

Nos sentamos y escuchamos la clase, aunque yo estaba preocupada porque no sabía si decirle a Harry de lo que me enteré ¿Me creería? Antes tengo que arreglar ciertos asuntos con cierta oriental.

Al salir de clases nos encontramos con Ron y Hermione, fuimos hacia el campus y comenzamos a conversar en una de las mesas que estaban en el pasto.

-¡Won Won!

-Lo que me faltaba-susurró Ron.

-¡Won Won, ¿Me vas a llevar?

-Aún no me voy.

-No seas malo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, además tengo que decirte algo.

-Ok. Vamos.

Ron y Lavender se fueron hacia el carro del primero para dirigirse al departamento de Lavender.

-Yo ya me voy yendo-dijo Hermione y se dirigió a su bicicleta.

* * *

-¿La bicicleta del costado es tuya?-me preguntó Harry.

-Sí, pero cuando tenga un poco de más dinero, voy a comprar una moto.

-¿Una moto?

-Son más veloces-dije-. ¿Y Cho va a hacer lo mismo que hizo Lavender?

-Ella me dice que no necesita que la lleve, ella puede ir sola.

¿Ella puede ir sola o es que Michael la lleva hasta su departamento?

-Ya veo, yo también tengo que irme-dije mientras me levantaba.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-preguntó también levantándose.

Harry: Dean me dijo que no estuviera tanto tiempo con ella, pero él no debe mandarme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Espero no arrepentirme.

Iba a responder pero no pude.

-Ella se va conmigo.

Los 2 volteamos hacia la dirección de la voz, era Dean y lo primero que hizo al estar cerca mío me agarró de la cintura y me besó.

* * *

(Vista externa)

Harry se puso celoso y no hizo nada para ocultarlo. No le importaba ya lo que los demás pudiesen decir.

Ginny: ¿Por qué Dean me besa tan bruscamente? De seguro se ha vuelto a poner celoso como paso con Seamus y Terry. Y faltaría que haya hablado con Harry antes diciéndole que no se acerqué a mí. Debí hacerle caso a Ron en eso, yo lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo, pero ya fue suficiente.

-Vámonos, Ginny-dijo Dean después de terminar el beso y agarrar el brazo de Ginny.

-No me voy, Dean-dijo Ginny soltando su brazo de la mano de Dean.

Harry se sorprendió un poco.

-¿De qué hablas, Ginny?

Los estudiantes que quedaban comenzaron a fijarse en la conversación de Ginny con Dean.

-Me molesta que casi siempre te pongas celoso cuando hablo con alguien, lo mismo fue con Terry y Seamus, y faltaría que le hayas dicho también a Harry que no se acerqué a mí, ¿Verdad?

-¿Y qué si lo hice?

-Dean, no soporto que siempre hagas eso, ¿Acaso me quieres dejar sin amigos? ¿O qué?

A Harry se le iluminó la mirada, esa pelea tenía un presentimiento.

-No, Ginny...

-No parece ¿Sabes?...-llegó la hora de decirle-. Dean, no quiero seguir así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No puedo estar más contigo, Dean...Terminamos.

Harry no sabía que decir ni hacer. Se quedó en el mismo lugar.

-Me voy-dijo Ginny

-Espera-dijo Dean

-No hay nada que hablar.

Ginny corrió hacia su bicicleta y se fue.

* * *

Estaba sorprendido. No podía creerlo. Ginny terminó con Dean. De alguna manera se sentía aliviado, pero no le gustaba estar feliz por las penas ajenas.

-Supongo que estarás feliz-dijo Dean.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto. Sé perfectamente que te gusta Ginny.

-No voy a mentirte más Dean. Sí me gusta.

Se escuchó un murmullo de los demás estudiantes.

-Dices que te gusta mi enamorada y tú ya tienes.

-Primero Dean, Ginny ya no está contigo y segundo, voy a terminar con Cho, porque no puedo estar con alguien a quien en realidad no amo. Así que me voy.

Y sin más me dirigí hacia mi carro para irme.

* * *

Ese día no me tocaba trabajar, así que fui directo al departamento. Había terminado con Dean. Por una parte quería terminar con él por esa razón, pero por otra era porque ya no lo amaba como antes. Abrí la puerta del departamento y vi a Hermione sentada en el sofá, preocupada.

-Hermy, ¿Qué paso?

-Terminé con Viktor.

-¿Por qué? Creí que lo amabas.

-Lo amaba, pero ya no. Y no podía estar con alguien a quien que ya no amo.

-Estamos igual.

-¿Por qué?

-Terminé con Dean.

-Fue por Harry, ¿Verdad?

¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Lo sospeché.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba preguntándome eso en mi mente?

-Te dije que puedo leer miradas.

-Claro, se me olvidó. Pués sí, es por él-le dije mientras me sentaba-. Pero también, porque es muy celoso y posesivo.

-Eso es cierto, ¿Entonces te gusta Harry?

-Creo que sí.

Entonces me acordé de Michael y Cho.

-Tengo que hablar con Cho.

-No vas a hacer una tontería ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no. Tengo que decirle algo. Después te explico.

Salí del departamento y toqué la puerta del costado. Cuando abrió la puerta, entre rápidamente al departamento y volteé a encararla.

-Hola Ginny, que agradable sorpresa-dijo Cho.

-Deja a un lado la hipocresía, Cho, las 2 sabemos perfectamente que no nos llevamos bien.

-Como quieras, ¿Para qué viniste?

-Sé tú secreto Cho.

-¿Qué? ¿De cuál secreto hablas?

-No te hagas la tonta, ambas sabemos de que se trata.

-No entiendo de que hablas.

-Te lo diré yo, ya que no quieres admitirlo-le dije mientras le daba una mirada de decepción-. Engañas a Harry con Michael.

-¿Cómo sabes?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que engañas a Harry. Y sólo te interesas en él por su dinero.

-Pués yo creo que tú también.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que también te interesa Harry.

-A diferencia tuya yo sí quiero a Harry, pero porque él es la persona más amigable que he conocido, es alegre, valiente, daría su vida por sus seres queridos, y tú no lo aprecias por lo que es, lo único que quieres de él es su dinero.

-¿Y tú crees que Harry te va a creer?-me dio una mirada de superioridad-¿A quién creería, a su enamorada, una chica linda y decente o a la hermana de su mejor amigo, una poca cosa como tú?

-Cállate Cho-le grité furiosa.

-Es la verdad, ¿A quién crees que creería? El me ama a mí, tú sólo eres una pequeña distracción.

-Ya me cansé de escucharte.

Abrí la puerta y me fui a mi departamento. Cerré la puerta al entrar.

-¿Ahora me vas a explicar?

-Cho engaña a Harry con Michael-le decía mientras me iba a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó mientras me seguía.

-Solo se interesa en Harry por su dinero-le decía mientras miraba hacia el espejo.

-Debes decirle a Harry.

-¿Me va a creer, acaso?-se sentó en su cama y pensó en las palabras de Cho ¿Una pequeña distracción?

-Ginny, tú misma dices que hay que tener esperanzas.

Hermione tiene razón en eso. No podía dejar que Cho engañara a Harry, que yo lo sepa y me quedé callada.

-Voy a ir a buscar a Harry.

-Aquí está su dirección.

¿Cómo supiste que te la iba a pedir?

-No sabes donde vive.

-Se nota que sabes identificar las miradas.

-Pués claro.

-Deséame suerte-le dije mientras salía.

-Suerte.

Salí del departamento hacia la casa de Harry, fui en bicicleta.

* * *

Cuando llegué a la casa, Ron estaba sentado en el sofá.

-¿Cómo te fue con Lavender?

-Mal, no me dejo hablar.

-Nunca te dejan hablar.

-Eso es cierto.

-Pero alguien sí ha terminado con alguien.

-¿Quién?

-Ginny con Dean.

-¿De verdad? Qué suerte que pensó en lo que le dije. Sabía que pronto Ginny ya no estaría con él. Es demasiado posesivo. Ginny tiene que encontrarse a un chico mejor, además que sea de mi confianza.

-Ron...

-Dime-dijo de lo más tranquilo.

-¿Crees qué pueda...

-¿Poder qué?

-...invitar a Ginny a salir? ¿Cuando termine con Cho?

Me miró directamente a los ojos, como inspeccionándome.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

-No sé cómo pasó. Me lleve bien con ella cuando la conocí en la florería y sentí que me comenzó a gustar.

Hubo un silencio.

-Bueno...tengo que admitir que...prefiero que este contigo que con otro chico.

Yo también.

-A ti te conozco más y sé que no la lastimarías, ¿Verdad?

-Por nada del mundo lo haría, gracias, Ron.

-No tienes por qué.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre y Ron se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

Ron abrió la puerta.

-Ron ¿Está Harry?

-Sí, está aquí-me dijo extrañado.

-¿Puedes decirle que venga?

-Harry, Ginny te llama-dijo dirigiéndose al interior de la casa.

-¡Ginny, que sorpresa!-me dio una sonrisa y no pude evitar darle una también.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-se me borró la sonrisa al recordar para que vine.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Vamos camino a mí departamento mientras te digo.

-Te llevo en mi carro.

-¿Pero mi bicicleta?

-La llevamos.

-Como digas.

-Ven, entra. Ve yendo a la cochera, yo voy sacando las llaves.

-Ok-entré a la cochera, era muy espaciosa, habían 2 carros, el auto blanco era de Ron, por tanto el coche negro sería de Harry. Me dirigí a la puerta de copiloto y escuché la alarma, al voltear me encontré con Harry.

-Sabes, esto se está volviendo costumbre-le dije.

-Me he dado cuenta de eso-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Mejor entró al carro, antes de que no controle mis acciones. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, el puso su mano encima. Estábamos demasiado cerca. Iba a cerrar los ojos, pero alguien abrió la puerta de la cochera.

-Harry.

Era Ron, Harry se separó y soltó mi mano.

-¿Si?

-Antes de que te vayas...

Entré al carro y no escuché nada más. Estuvimos tan cerca, pero él aún está con Cho. En ese momento pensé en lo de "Pequeña distracción".

-Vine.

-¿Pusiste la bicicleta?

-Sí, está atrás-vi hacia atrás y ahí estaba.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a mi departamento.

-¿Qué me querías decir?

-Tal vez no me creas, pero te lo voy a decir, porque tengo esperan...

-Dime.

-Cho te engaña con mi ex.-le dije rápidamente.

* * *

Avances:

-¿Entonces...?

-Ya no la amaba como antes, porque me comencé a enamorar de otra persona-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿De quién?-le pregunté sin pensarlo.


	6. Una invitación inesperada

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Una invitación inesperada

_-¿Qué me querías decir?_

_-Tal vez no me creas, pero te lo voy a decir, porque tengo esperan..._

_-Dime._

_-Cho te engaña con mi ex.-le dije rápidamente._

_

* * *

_

-¿Tu ex?

-Bueno, mi ex ex enamorado-dije sonriendo por la ocurrencia, pero después me puse seria.

-¿Cuántos ex enamorados tienes?-preguntó, pero lo noté un poco celoso.

Harry: Eso quiere decir que ha tenido más ex enamorados antes y yo no sé nada. No puedo echarle la culpa por ser tan linda, dulce, agradable, atractiva,... concéntrate Harry.

-Solo 2, Dean y Michael Corner, pero ese no es el punto.

-¿Por qué dices que me engaña?

-En la UMO, los vi a los 2 diciéndose cosas algo comprometedoras y comencé a sospechar y hablé con Cho para ver si mentía en lo que yo vi, al principio lo negó, pero después lo admitió y al parecer sólo le interesas por tu dinero.

-¿Cho te dijo eso?

-Sí, pero sospeché antes que era porque tenías dinero, por eso le pregunté a Hermione y me dijo que sí.

-Voy a hablar con Cho-salió del carro y yo le seguí y lo detuve.

-¡No!-le dije tomando su brazo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sorprendido por mi reacción.

Me quedé mirándolo-No sé si fue buena idea decírtelo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me sentiré culpable de...-puso su mano en mi rostro.

-No te preocupes, Ginny.

-Ok. Yo voy a mi departamento.

Sacó mi bicicleta y la dejé donde siempre. De alguna manera me sentía mal, porque no quería quedar como una persona que destruye relaciones y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Harry: Es una escusa perfecta para terminar con Cho, aunque debe ser verdad y creo que lo es, porque no creo que Ginny sea mentirosa.

Llegamos al tercer piso.

-¿Estás preocupada, verdad?-me preguntó.

-Es que...

-Sé lo que me vas a decir y no debes estar así-me dio una sonrisa y yo le respondí con una.

Entré a mi departamento, mientras él se fue al de Cho.

-¿Qué pasó?-me preguntó Hermione cuando entré.

-Creo que me creyó, fue a hablar con Cho-le dije mientras iba a mi habitación.

-¿Quieres escuchar, no?

-Sí, pero no sé cómo.

-Espera un rato.

Cuando volvió traía 2 orejas extensibles

-Buena idea.

* * *

Toqué la puerta y Cho abrió.

-Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Entra. ¿Quieres sentarte?

-No, gracias. Lo que vengo a decirte es rápido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me engañas con Michael Corner?

-¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?

-No importa quién me lo dijo, lo que importa es si es cierto.

-Claro que no es cierto, y de seguro te lo dijo Weasley, ella nos quiere separar, mi amor. No debes caer en sus artimañas. Es solo una tonta pelirroja y poca cosa.

Ginny: Es una cobarde, como se atreve a decirle que no es cierto a Harry y todavía a insultarme.

-¡No insultes a Ginny!

-Porque sea la hermana de tu mejor amigo no te da derecho a que la defiendas más que a tu propia enamorada.

-Sabes Cho, yo ya no quiero seguir contigo.

-¿Qué?

-No me gusta cómo eres. Me engañé todo este tiempo creyendo que te amaba, pero cuando conocí a Ginny, comprendí lo que en realidad es el amor, porque en realidad yo amo a Ginny.

* * *

_...porque en realidad yo amo a Ginny._

Cuando lo escuché no pude creerlo, ¿Harry me ama?, era demasiada felicidad dentro de mí.

_-¿Te gusta esa...?_

_-Ni te atrevas a insultarla y en realidad, la amo._

_-¡Eres un idiota!_

_-Y le creo con respecto a Michael. Adiós Cho._

Se escuchó un portazo y nos quitamos las orejas extensibles.

-¿Dijo que me ama?

-Dijo que te ama.

Nos abrazamos y yo no podía estar más feliz, en eso tocaron la puerta.

-No sabemos nada-dije.

-Ok.

Abrí la puerta y era Harry.

-Harry, ¿Qué pasó?

-Tengo que hablar contigo, pero a solas.

Volteé y le di a Hermione una mirada de súplica.

-Yo ya me iba...es que tengo que estudiar...ya saben...eso de la UMO y...-con eso entró a su habitación.

-Dime-pero de improviso la felicidad que sentí se reemplazo por inseguridad. No sabía si había hecho bien en haberle dicho, aunque creo que cualquier amiga hubiera hecho eso. ¿Sería cierto que me ama como dijo y no soy una pequeña distracción?

Cerró la puerta y me llevó hasta el sofá, donde nos sentamos.

-Terminé con Cho.

-¿Admitió lo que te dije?-pregunté extrañada. Tenía que actuar como si no hubiera escuchado la conversación.

-No.

-¿Y cómo me creíste sin que ella te dijera?

-Conozco a Cho y sé que la mayoría de veces es un poco mentirosa, pero no solo quería terminarle por eso...

-¿Entonces...?

-Ya no la amaba como antes, porque me comencé a enamorar de otra persona-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿De quién?-le pregunté sin pensarlo-. Bueno no tienes la necesidad de decírmelo.

-Ginny...

-¿Si?

-Gracias. Por decirme y no quedarte callada.

-No tienes por qué, Harry.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, Ginny.

-Hasta mañana.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Cerré la puerta.

-Hermione, ya puedes salir.

Abrí la puerta de su cuarto y casi se tropezó.

-¡No es lo que estás pensando!

-No, ya sé que no-le dije, pero si pensaba que estaba espiando

-¿Qué paso cuando se despidieron?

-Solo eso nada más.

-Pero...

-¿Qué pensabas?

-Nada en especial.

-Bueno. Voy a mi habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de la UMO, fui a mi trabajo, vestía un polo fucsia de manga larga y un jean, tenía que contarle todo lo ocurrido a alguien y ese alguien era Kiara.

-Hola Ginny, ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta de tu Dean?-preguntó de forma sarcástica.

-Kiara...

-Es que no entiendo cómo puedes estar con él sabiendo como es.

-Kiara...

-¿Qué?

-Ya no estoy con Dean.

-Si me dices que... ¿Qué dijiste?

-Ya no estoy con Dean.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-¡Hasta que por fin te diste cuenta que no era para ti!

-También algo más.

-Dime.

-Resulta que Harry está en la UMO.-dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¡Cuéntamelo todo desde el comienzo y exagera!-dijo emocionada.

-Pero no descuidemos el trabajo.

-Ok.

Le conté todo, desde que me encontré con Harry en la fiesta hasta cuando me invito a salir.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es el mejor amigo de Ron? ¿Estuvo con Cho, pero ya no? ¿¡Le dijo que te ama! Ya sabía yo que ustedes estarían juntos.

-¿Qué? Eso no ha pasado.

-Pero yo estoy segura que pasará...y hablando del susodicho-lo último me lo susurró mirando hacia la entrada.

Volteé y ahí estaba Harry sonriéndome y yo también le sonreí, me acerqué a él y Kiara atendió a otro señor que estaba ahí, pero lejos de Harry y yo.

-Hola-me dijo.

-Hola

-Vine para comprar unas flores.

¿Flores? ¿Por qué? ¿Se arrepintió por lo de Cho?

-¿Cuáles quieres?-dije mostrando indiferencia, un poco obvia.

-Pués...quisiera 6 jazmines.

¿Jazmines? ¿Por qué justo mis flores favoritas? ¿Lo de Cho y Michael no era verdad? ¿No me amaba? Yo creí...pero...

Agarré 6 jazmines de un estante y lo puse en un ramo.

-¿Tienes dinero muggle?-le dije mientras me dirigía hacia él.

-Sí.

-Pués es 1 dólar con 25 centavos.

-Toma-me dio 2 dólares y yo le di de vuelto 75 centavos.

-Quédate con el cambio-guardé los 75 centavos y le di las flores.

Cuando le di las flores él las vio y me las devolvió. Le miré con una mirada interrogativa mientras las volvía a tomar.

-Son para tí-me dijo-. También te daría girasoles, rosas y tulipanes, pero sé que tus favoritas son los jazmines. Y además eres muy especial para mí.

No pude evitar sonreír, que lindo gesto de su parte, él también me sonrió.

-¡Awwww!-dijo Kiara poniendo cara tierna. La miré diciéndole que se vaya, ella me hizo caso.

-¿Quiere salir conmigo hoy a las 7?

Me sorprendí-Seguro.-le dije.

-Entonces te veo a las 7.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, ¿Por qué cada vez que me besa la mejilla siento como si volara?

-¡Iuuuuu!-me fastidió Kiara.

-Ya deja de hacer eso.

-¿No te has dado cuenta que hacen una pareja perfecta?

-¿Si?

-Pués claro, los 2 se complementan. Además si tienen una hija, puede nacer pelirroja y con ojos verdes. Créeme que habría toda una fila de chicos igual que con la madre.

-¡Kiara!

-Está bien, no seguiré hablando.

-Gracias-le dije en broma.

Cuando terminé mi horario, Karol me deseó suerte y fui hacia el departamento.

-Hola Hermy.

-Hola ¿Y esas flores?- me preguntó al entrar y colocarlas en un florero.

-Me las dio Harry en el trabajo.

-Oww, que lindo detalle ¿Cómo así?

-¡Me invito a salir!

-¿En serio?-me preguntó alegre-¿A qué hora es la cita?

-A las... ¡Falta 1 hora!-exclamé preocupada-. ¡No tengo nada que ponerme!

-¡Ginny! No te preocupes. Harry me dijo que te invitaría a salir y fui a comprar ropa para tu cita, ya que sabía que después no tendrías tiempo.

-¿En serio? ¡Ohh, Gracias Hermy!-dije mientras la abrazaba.

-No hay de qué-nos dejamos de abrazar-. Ahora ve a tu habitación que ya voy para allá.

Fui a mi habitación y luego de unos segundos llegó Hermione.

-Busqué algo que no sea casual, pero tampoco tan elegante-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y tenía una bolsa en la mano.

Me mostró un polo blanco con tiras y también una falda jean hasta un poco antes de la rodilla.

-No crees que es un poco corto y va a hacer frío.

-Me preparé por si decías eso-fue al ropero y saco un chaleco.

-¿Un chaleco?-le pregunté incrédula ¿Esa era su solución? ¿Un chaleco?

-¿Querías una chompa o casaca?

-No.

-¿No te gusta el color? Porque si quieres puedo sacar otra.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Crees que este tipo de ropa es adecuada para donde me va a llevar?

-Harry me dijo a donde te va a llevar y la ropa es adecuada.

-¿Te dijo el lugar?

-En realidad no quería y le obligué a que me dijera diciéndole que tenía que ver que ropa podías llevar, me llegó a decir con tal de que no te dijera a donde. Así que ve cambiándote.

Me dio la ropa y entré al baño. Cuando salí, vi que Hermione sostenía un cofre.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Es un cofre de joyas. Te las vas a poner para tu cita.

-No sé...

-¿Quieres verlas?

-A ver.

Hermione me dio el cofre y lo abrí, había un collar de plata con un diamante de corazón color azul, había unos aretes de diamantes de corazón azul y una pulsera de diamantes de corazones azules.

-¿Qué te parecen?

-Es todo un conjunto de corazones azules-dije sonriendo. Me gustaba ese color con el celeste y el lila, aunque también el verde se había vuelto mi favorito esos días. Era por sus ojos.

-Los vendían en una joyería muggle.

-¿Cuánto costó?

-Ginny, tú no te preocupes por eso, solo disfruta tu noche.

-Pero...

-Ginny...

-Está bien.

-¿Te las pongo?

-Ok.

Me senté en la silla frente al tocador, primero me puso el collar.

-¿No es bonito el collar?

-Es el que más me gusta-le respondí.

-Aquí están los aretes-me los dio y me los puse.

-Y la pulsera-dijo y me la puse en la muñeca derecha.

Me levanté y di la vuelta para que me viera.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Muy linda.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre.

-Y ese debe ser Harry-dijo con una sonrisa-Ponte el par de zapatos que te compré y el chaleco llévalo si quieres.

-Ok.

-Y cuando termines, espera unos 20 segundos y sales ¿Ya?

-Como digas.

Cuando salió vi el par de zapatos, en realidad eran unas sandalias blancas de taco.

-¿A dónde me llevará Harry?

* * *

En eso, Hermione abrió la puerta.

-Hola Hermione.

-Hola Harry. Pasa.

Entré y me senté en el sofá.

-¿Pudiste darle el cofre?

-Sí, con un poco de esfuerzo, pero sí.

-No le dijiste a donde la voy a llevar ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no, no me gusta arruinar sorpresas.

Comencé a pensar, esa noche le iba a pedir a Ginny que fuera mi enamorada, sé que es un poco apresurado, pero estaba total y completamente seguro de que ella era mi verdadero amor.

-¿Nervioso?

-Un poco.

La puerta de la habitación de Ginny se abrió y salió Ginny, estaba… ¡Wau! Más que linda, no había palabras para describirlo.

* * *

Avances:

-Resulta que vine a reconciliarme con Ginny, pero veo que lo primero que hace es irse con el primero que la busca.

Con eso me molesté.

-Eres un tonto-le dije acercándome hacia él.

-Y tú una lindura-me dijo antes de agarrarme por la cintura y besarme.

Harry: ¿¡Cómo se atreve!...


	7. Una noche inolvidable

__

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Una noche inolvidable

_La puerta de la habitación de Ginny se abrió y salió Ginny, estaba… ¡Wau! Más que linda, no había palabras para describirlo._

_

* * *

_

Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con Hermione sonriéndome y también vi a Harry que se levantaba del sofá sonriente y yo no pude más que sonreír también. Harry se acercó más hacia mí.

-Estás hermosa, Ginny-me dijo y me dio una sonrisa.

Agaché un poco la mirada mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

-Chicos, cuando estén allá van a poder hacer todo lo que quieran, pero no aquí, ¿Si?-dijo Hermione haciendo una cara de súplica.

-Está bien Herms, vamos, Ginny-dijo mientras me daba su mano, yo la tomé sin dudar.

-Adiós Hermy.

-Adiós chicos, que les vaya bien.

Abrí la puerta, Harry y yo salimos, puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y por una extraña sensación me sentí protegida. Era una sensación tan distinta a otras.

Llegamos afuera y ahí estaba su carro, fui hacia la puerta del copiloto, esperando a que sonara la alarma, y cuando sonó, por la costumbre volteé y me encontré con Harry en la misma situación de siempre.

-Créeme que me es difícil no tenerte cerca-me dijo mientras ponía un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, me comenzó a acariciar la mejilla y mirarme fijamente. Estábamos igual de cerca que la última vez y cuando iba a cerrar los ojos. Algo nos interrumpió o mejor dicho alguien.

-¡HARRY!-gritó una voz que se me hacía familiar, era Dean.

Harry se alejó y se enfrentó a Dean.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti.

-Pués yo te he preguntado primero.

-Resulta que vine a reconciliarme con Ginny, pero veo que lo primero que hace es irse con el primero que la busca.

Con eso me molesté.

-Eres un tonto-le dije acercándome hacia él.

-Y tú una lindura-me dijo antes de agarrarme por la cintura y besarme.

Harry: ¡¿Cómo se atreve? Ahora no me importa evitar que mis celos se noten.

Traté de alejarlo y cuando lo hice, le di una cachetada.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-Tú una belleza, chiquita.

-Déjala en paz, Dean, ¡Vete!-dijo Harry mientras se ponía delante de mí.

El sin más se fue.

-Entra al carro, Ginny.

Sin necesidad de que me dijera, entré en el carro. El entró también y nos fuimos.

-Disculpa por el mal rato-me dijo Harry.

-No tienes porque disculparte.

-Te prometo que va a ser mejor cuando vayamos allá.

-Ok.

Cuando se detuvo el carro me di cuenta que estábamos frente a un local nocturno. Me abrió la puerta y salimos. Nos dirigimos dentro y vi que había varias mesas y una pista de baile, no estaba ni tan lleno ni tan vacío.

Harry me guió hacia una mesa, nos sentamos uno al costado del otro y vino un mesero.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-Yo quiero un coctel... ¿Tú, Ginny?

-Piña colada, pero sin alcohol.

-Ahora les traigo-dijo y se fue.

-¿Por qué decidiste este lugar?

-Lo decidí para el principio.

-¿Va a haber más?

-Pués digamos que sí.

El mesero trajo las bebidas y tomé un poco de mi piña colada. Comencé a recordar cada vez que Harry me acorralaba en el carro y estábamos a punto de besarnos, la mayoría de veces fueron interrumpidas, aunque la primera yo la interrumpí.

Harry: Sé le ve tan linda cuando está pensativa. No sé cómo decirle todo lo que pienso...Tengo una idea

-Ya regresó, no demoro

-Bueno-le dije.

Luego de unos minutos regresó. Le pregunté cómo le iba en la UMO, ya que por el momento no se me ocurría otra pregunta.

En ese momento cambiaron de canción. El DJ dijo que iba a comenzar a poner canciones lentas. Algunas parejas ya se habían dirigido a la pista de baile.

-La canción es para ti.

-Fuiste para...

-Sí-me dijo sonriendo.

-Qué lindo.

-¿Quiere bailar?-me preguntó tomando mi mano.

-Claro-le dije sonriendo.

* * *

Fueron hacia la pista de baile. Ya se podía escuchar el inicio de la canción. Ginny colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello d Harry y él puso sus manos en la cintura de Ginny. Ella esperaba poder escuchar el significado de la canción. La canción sonaba mientras ellos se miraban a los ojos.

_My love,  
T__here's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright  
My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make_

Harry: Esa canción en serio da a entender lo que siento por Ginny a pesar de no conocerla de tiempo.

Ginny: ¡Que linda canción! ¿Es lo que siente por mí? Yo también lo siento por él desde que lo conocí, no sé cómo.

_And I (I-I-I-I-I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do  
__And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love_

Harry: Ella ha sido la única persona a quién en realidad he amado verdaderamente. Nunca me he sentido así con otra chica.

Ginny: Esa parte es cierta. En la fiesta, cuando vi sus ojos pudo ver un sentimiento profundo. Era amor sin duda.

_Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
Forever (ohhhhhh)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms_

Harry: Nunca te dejaré ir, aunque tenga que luchar por tu amor. Nunca me rendiré. Quiero tener una vida contigo. No soporto pensar que no estamos aún.

Ginny: Desde el principio sentí que este sentimiento era muy diferente a otros. Como si fuéramos el uno para el otro. Quisiera estar contigo.

_And love  
Oh, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you  
I'm sure  
__You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind  
_

-Ginny...hay algo que he querido decirte-susurró

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunté susurrando al igual que él.

-Cuando te conocí...En la florería, al verte me pareciste linda, pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta que no eras solo una cara bonita. Eras algo especial y sin saber cómo te volviste muy especial para mí. Fue como un amor a primera vista, pero este sentimiento es diferente. Siento que siempre serás mi verdadero amor. Mi amor eterno.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando-pensaba feliz Ginny- ¿Acaso Harry se me acaba de declarar?

_'Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
__I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love_

-Harry, yo también cuando te vi, sentí algo diferente a lo que había sentido con otro chico, porque me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ellos no era amor. En cambio lo que yo siento por ti si es amor y créeme, nunca lo sentí con otra persona que no fueras tú.

-¿De verdad sientes eso?

-Nunca he estado más segura ¿Y tú?

-Claro que sí siento lo mismo, pero yo más-dijo sonriendo.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, esmeralda y chocolate, y sin darse cuenta se iban acercando lentamente. Ginny cerró los ojos al igual que Harry mientras se acercaba. Sus labios rozaron para luego fundirse en un beso.

_Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know I don't mind_

-Te amo Ginny-dijo Harry y sonrío, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Yo también te amo Harry-le dijo ella, porque era verdad y ya no podía seguir negándolo.

Se besaron otra vez demostrando el amor que habían tenido desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Porque el destino lo puso a cada uno de ellos en el camino del otro.

_And, yes  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
__And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love_

Cuando la canción y el beso terminó Harry le preguntó-¿Quieres ir a otra parte conmigo?

-Seguro.

Pagó la cuenta que estaba en la mesa. La tomó de la mano y salieron. Ginny fue hacia la puerta del copiloto para saber si al sonar la alarma se encontraría con Harry, y así fue.

-Ginny

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres estar conmigo?

Se sorprendió con su pregunta. Iba a responderle que sí, pero pensó en todo lo que había pasado. La canción era bien linda, pero todo este tema era demasiado apresurado.

-No sé-respondió bajando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él preocupado.

-Esto es demasiado apresurado. Ayer terminé con Dean y tú con Cho. Apenas nos conocemos. Cualquiera pensaría...

Harry puso su dedo índice en los labios de ella.

-No debes dejar que lo que puedan decir los demás te afecte. Yo te amo y te prometo que mis sentimientos son verdaderos.

Creía en lo que Harry decía y tenía razón. Podría funcionar y esperaba que sí.

-Sí, quiero estar contigo Harry-le dijo sonriendo.

La besó imprevistamente. Ella Le respondió el beso. Estuvieron así hasta que Ginny le dijo que debían irse y él se acordó.

* * *

Estaba aburrida en mi apartamento. De seguro Harry y Ginny la estaban pasando bien. Estaba tan feliz por ellos, pero a la vez estaba triste, porque había terminado con Viktor y Ron seguía de lo más bien con Lavender. No sé si lo que decía en realidad era cierto.

En ese momento escuché un ruido, como un jarrón rompiéndose. Me di cuenta que era del departamento del costado, el de Lavender.

_-¡Te odio, Ronald Weasley! ¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida!_

Se escuchó un portazo y otro jarrón romperse ¿Qué ruidos fueron esos? Se escuchó que tocaban la puerta de mi departamento y abrí. Era Ron.

-Hola Hermione.

-Hola Ron, ¿Qué le pasó a Lavender?

-No es nada. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Terminé con Lavender.

No dije nada, estaba en estado de shock ¿Ron terminó con Lavender? ¿Por qué vino aquí?

-¿Por qué?

-Te dije que ya no me gustaba como antes, pero lo que no te dije es que también fue porque me gusta otra persona.

Seguí callada.

-Y esa persona eres tú. Me gustaste desde que te conocí, me pareciste linda e inteligente, y no podía seguir con Lavender sabiendo que me gustabas.

-Yo también sentí lo mismo cuando te vi, por eso terminé con Viktor, no podía estar con alguien a quien no amaba.

-¿Terminaste con él?

-Ya no lo amaba-lo miré a los ojos, estaba tan enamorada de él no supe cómo.

-Te amo Hermione.

-Y yo a ti Ron.

Nos besamos y no pude creerlo, parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo Herms?

-Es algo rápido, pero ¿Vale la pena intentarlo, no?

Nos besamos otra vez, y después hablamos sobre nosotros y cómo nos dimos cuenta de los sentimientos del uno por el otro y como le irán a Harry y Ginny, pero en especial hablamos de nosotros.

* * *

Llegamos a un parque. Harry bajó del carro y me abrió la puerta.

-¿En dónde estamos?-pregunté.

-En un bosque, pero por ahora no hay nadie.

Nos internamos en el pequeño bosque y al fondo nos sentamos en una banca, donde la vista daba hacia un gran lago y la luna.

-Que linda vista.

-Lo sé, por eso te traje aquí.

Me acercó a él y yo me acomodé. Me sentía muy cómoda junto a él.

Tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Lo miré y él también. Me beso otra vez. Me gustaba cuando me besaba.

-Créeme que no me gustaba cuando Dean estaba tan cerca de ti-me dijo al terminar de besarme, pero su rostro seguía cerca-. Ni tampoco cuando te besaba-me dijo besándome otra vez-. No creí que algún día podría besarte como lo estoy haciendo ahora-otra vez me beso y cuando terminó lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Estuviste celoso de Dean?

-Pués lo admito...sí, lo estuve.

Me pareció lindo-Bueno antes no me importaba estar así con él...Pero cuando estabas ahí, como que ya no me gustaba tanto cuando me abrazaba o besaba.

-¿Y cuando soy yo el que lo hago?-me preguntó mientras me abrazaba y me besaba.

-Tengo que admitir que me gusta más cuando tú lo haces-le dije cuando había terminado de besarme y solo me abrazaba.

-Soy el chico más afortunado ¿Sabías?

-¿Por qué?

-Por tener a una chica como tú.

Desvié el tema-No pensé que me ibas a creer cuando te dije que Cho te engañaba con Michael. No me hubiera gustado verte con ella, sabiendo que te engañaba.

-Pués fue bueno que me dijeras-me sonrío y me besó.

Cuando terminó el beso. Me fije en mi collar. Me gustaba el diamante de corazón azul.

-¿Lindo, no?

-Pués sí...-entonces me di cuenta del tono de sus palabras, como si hubiera visto las joyas antes que yo.

* * *

Avances:

-Déjame-le dije cuando sacó su mano izquierda mientras intentaba que soltara mi muñeca.

Puso su mano izquierda en mi cintura acercándome más a él. Estaba cerca de mi rostro.

-Eres mía, Ginny y de nadie más-susurró con sus labios cerca a los míos.


	8. Un último tropiezo

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Un último tropiezo

_Cuando terminó el beso. Me fije en mi collar. Me gustaba el diamante de corazón azul._

_-¿Lindo, no?_

_-Pués sí...-entonces me di cuenta del tono de sus palabras, como si hubiera visto las joyas antes que yo._

_

* * *

_

-Parece que ya lo has visto antes antes-le dije.

-Es que yo te las compré.

-¿Qué?

-Sí.

Me sorprendí, pero después me puse seria-No, Harry, no me gusta que la gente gaste dinero en mí, en especial tú.

Iba a quitarme el collar, pero Harry detuvo mis manos.

-Sé que te gusta, y yo quiero que lo conserves. Por favor, hazlo por mí, Ginn-me besó y no pude resistirme.

-Está bien. Me lo quedaré-le dije sonriendo después del beso-. Eres el primero que me llama Ginn.

-He querido llamarte así a veces. No sé por qué nunca lo hice.

-Tal vez porque Dean hubiera pensado mal. Siempre lo hace.

Levantó mi rostro y me besó. Cuando nos tuviéramos que despedir lo iba a extrañar demasiado.

-¿Creo que no te diste cuenta de las iniciales, no?-me preguntó.

-¿Iniciales?

-Mira, voy a mostrarte-me sacó el collar.

Volteó el corazón azul y en la base de plata del otro lado pude ver que estaban inscritas las siglas "HG" y abajo "Te amo".

Me quedé sin habla. Qué lindo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es el detalle más lindo que alguien pudo haber tenido conmigo.

Lo besé con todo el amor que había tenido hacia él.

-Te amo Harry.

-Te amo Ginny.

Nos besamos otra vez.

-¿Ya debemos irnos?-le pregunté.

-Creo que sí.

Nos dirigimos al carro, me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto, sonó la alarma y como siempre quedamos en la misma situación.

-Creo que no te cansas de hacer esto-le dije un poco más confiada.

-Créeme, nunca me voy a cansar de hacer esto-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Al llegar al departamento, fuimos al tercer piso y me dejo en la puerta de mi departamento.

-Fue la noche más agradable que he tenido en toda mi vida.

-Eso era lo que quería.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

-Creo que esta es la despedida ¿No?-me dijo.

-Pués sí.

-Entonces, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo?

-Claro que si voy contigo.

Me sonrío y yo también. Nos acercamos lentamente y nos besamos dulcemente. Rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y el tenía sus manos en mi espalda. No quería que se vaya aún, pero no podía impedirlo.

-Hasta mañana, Harry.

-Hasta mañana, Ginny. Te amo.

-También te amo.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y la cerré, quería un beso más. Abrí la puerta y él seguía ahí.

-¿Uno más?-me preguntó como pidiéndome.

-Claro.

Nos besamos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en varios días y solo había pasa 2 segundos. Pero no me importaba, me gustaba estar con él.

-Creo que ahora sí.

-Te veo mañana, Ginn-me dió un beso más corto y se fue.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me levanté y me alisté para como siempre ir a la UMO. Tenía un polo celeste de manga larga y una falda jean hasta la rodilla. Me encontré con Hermione que también ya estaba lista e íbamos a desayunar.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?-me preguntó mientras desayunábamos

-Excelentemente bien-le respondí-. Estoy con Harry.

-¡Qué bueno!

-Lo sé... ¿Y a ti como te fue ayer?

-Igual.

-¿Igual? ¿Qué hiciste?

-No te he contado, pero...Ron y yo estamos desde ayer.

-¿Ron y tú? Ron no estaba con...

-Pués sí, pero terminaron y me pidió para estar ¿No te molesta?

-Claro que no. Prefiero que este contigo a que este con Lavender, pero no me contaste nada de eso.

-En el camino te cuento.

-Está bien.

Salimos y fuimos en nuestras bicicletas hacia la UMO. Nos encontramos con Ron.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola Ron, le conté a Ginny.

-Entonces ya los 4 sabemos.

-¿Sabes dónde está Harry?-le pregunté.

-También me contó de eso, ¿Entonces están?

-Sí, ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Se fue por allá-dijo señalándome una dirección.

-Ok. Los veo después-dije mientras me iba.

Me dirigí por donde me había dicho Ron. Crucé varios pasillos y cuando iba por un pasillo desierto. Alguien me tomo la mano.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar-me dijo una voz, volteé y vi a un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-Michael ¿Qué haces aquí?-no me gustaba verlo, ni en pintura.

-Hola Ginny ¿Cómo estás?-me dijo dándome una sonrisa, pero yo seguía con mi mirada seria, estábamos en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué pasa Ginny? ¿No te alegras de verme?

-No.

-A mi sí- dijo cuando me tocó la mejilla.

-No me toques-dije, retrocediendo y logrando soltar mi mano.

-No seas así Ginny.

-No me has respondido ¿Qué quieres?

-Me he enterado que ya no estás con Dean-dijo acercándose mientras yo me alejaba.

-Es verdad.

-Sé que terminaste conmigo, porque descubriste que te engañaba con otra y que estuviste con Dean solo por despecho. Y ahora le terminaste, porque ya no querías seguir con esa farsa.

-Lo que dices de Dean no es verdad.

-No me mientas, Ginny. Sé que me amas y para tu felicidad, también descubrí que me atraes.

-Yo sé que te gusta Cho, Cho engañaba a Harry contigo, no sé por qué ahora no estás con ella.

-No sé cómo te enteraste, pero resulta que Cho supo que tiene una herencia y me dijo que ya podíamos estar juntos, pero al enterarme que habías terminado con Dean, decidí que podríamos estar a escondidas de ella.

-Lo único que tú buscas es una distracción y yo no te la voy a dar ni en tus sueños-con ese comentario tomó mi muñeca y me acercó a él.

-Sé que te gustaría intentarlo.

-Suéltame o grito.

-No te creo capaz.

-¡AHHHHHH...!

Puso su mano izquierda en mi boca y no pude seguir gritando.

-Quédate quieta, Ginny-dijo mientras sostenía mi muñeca con más fuerza.

-Déjame-le dije cuando sacó su mano izquierda mientras intentaba que soltara mi muñeca.

Puso su mano izquierda en mi cintura acercándome más a él. Estaba cerca de mi rostro.

-Eres mía, Ginny y de nadie más-dijo con sus labios cerca a los míos.

* * *

Caminaba en dirección al campus y me encontré con Ron y Hermione. Ron ya me había contado que estaba con ella.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Harry.

-¿Han visto a Ginny?

-Fue a buscarte-dijo Hermione.

-¿Por dónde?

-Por ahí-me señaló una dirección.

-Gracias. Los veo luego.

Me dirigí por unos cuantos pasillos, pero no encontraba a Ginny. En eso escuché un grito. Sonaba cerca, me acerqué a una de las esquinas del pasillo y vi sin que nadie se diera cuenta, eran Ginny y un chico al que no lograba reconocer.

-Quédate quieta, Ginny-dijo Michael.

Noté que sostenía sus muñecas.

-Déjame-decía Ginny.

-Eres mía, Ginny y de nadie más.

Esa frase me molesto.

-¡SUELTALA AHORA MISMO!

* * *

-¡Harry!-grité de felicidad. Harry estaba ahí. Cuando Michael liberó mis muñecas fui hacia Harry, pero me detuvo agarrándome mi brazo demasiado fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Michael.

-Quiero que dejas en paz a MI enamorada.

-¿Tu...?

-Sí, estoy con Harry-le dije.

-¿Con cuántos más vas a estar? Ya te dije que me atraes.

-Pero a mí no. Amo a Harry. Nunca te amé, ni siquiera amé a Dean. Al único que he amado ha sido a Harry y no pienso dejarlo por alguien como tú-me solté y me dirigí hacia Harry.

Harry: Si Ginny supiera cuanto la amo. Como quisiera demostrárselo también. Es la chica más linda y dulce que he conocido, aún no puedo creer que ella me ame.

Cuando llegué hacia Harry lo abrase y no volteé la mirada.

-Vete-le dijo Harry a Michael.

Escuché que unos pasos se alejaban y alcé la vista hacia Harry.

-De verdad te amo.

-Te creo Ginn. Yo también te amo. Demasiado.

Llegamos al campus y nos encontramos con Ron y Hermione. Uno de los profesores guió a todos los alumnos de último curso hacia el auditorio, el cual usábamos para fiestas. Estaban todos los alumnos de diferentes facultades. Nos explicaron sobre el baile de graduación que se iba a realizar en el auditorio en unas horas. Nos recordaron que podíamos ir entre los que estuvieran en la graduación, invitar a estudiantes de otros cursos o invitar a personas que no estudiaran en la UMO. También iban a nombrar a quienes ganaron los primeros puestos y a todos los graduados.

Al salir, Harry me alcanzó en el campus.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?

-Claro y llevamos la bicicleta.

-Como digas.

-Es la primera vez que me vas a llevar de la UMO al departamento ¿No?

-Sí, hubiera sido la primera vez si...

Me acordé de lo de Dean, puse mis manos en sus 2 mejillas.

-Ya no te acuerdes de eso. Sólo piensa en que me vas a llevar-le sonreí y él también. Le di un pico.

-¿Por qué no un beso?

-Cuando lleguemos.

-Ginn, por favor.

-Es solo cuando lleguemos, mi departamento queda cerca.

-Pero...

-Ningún pero, Harry.

-Ok.

Fuimos al carro, pero esta vez no fui hacia el asiento del copiloto, sino que me quede a su costado.

-¿Por qué no vas primero?

-Prende la alarma, no voy a caer en ninguna de tus trampas.

-¿No confías en mí?

Lo miré fijamente como diciéndole "Sé lo que pretendes".

-Está bien.

Encendió la alarma y abrí la puerta del copiloto, pero volví hacia él.

-Lo siento-y le di otro pico y regresé hasta la puerta.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté con cara de niña inocente.

-Me da ganas de besarte más-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Hasta que lleguemos-cerré la puerta y cuando estuve dentro me reí.

Harry puso la bicicleta en el carro y luego subió y nos fuimos en dirección al departamento. Cuando estuvimos en un semáforo rojo.

-Solo uno.

-Harry...

-Por favor.

-Harry.

-No seas así.

-¿No puedes soportar estar sin un beso por unos simples minutos?

-Un beso tuyo...mmm...no.

Me reí por lo que dijo. El semáforo señaló verde y después de 1 minuto llegamos.

-Cuando lleguemos a mi puerta.

-Como digas.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento y la abrí. Entramos y cerré la puerta. Lo miré y le di otro pico, pero un poco más profundo.

-Ahí está.

-¿Eso es un beso?-me preguntó

-¿No lo es?-le dije con fingida inocencia.

-Esto es un beso-puso sus 2 manos en mi espalda y me besó como siempre solíamos hacerlo. Puse mis 2 manos alrededor de su cuello para intensificar el beso. Sin darme cuenta nos estábamos recostando en el sofá. Al estar ya en el sofá, paramos el beso para tomar aire y nos miramos.

Harry: No puedo resistirme cuando estoy cerca de ella, pero creo que aún no es el momento.

No debía dejarme llevar, aún no era el momento. Me levanté del sofá, con lo cual él también y me ayudó.

-¿Sabes si Hermione va a venir?-le pregunté.

-Ron me dijo que la iba a llevar a almorzar.

Se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Quieres almorzar aquí?

-Claro. Hermione me comentó que cocinas bien. Además así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos antes del baile de hoy.

-¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

-Sí.

-¿Spaghetti a la bolognesa?

-Sí.

-Bien.

Serví un poco en su plato y otro poco en el mío. Probó un poco de la comida.

-Está delicioso, Ginn, veo que Hermione no mentía.

-Gracias-que lindo sonaba cuando me llamaba Ginn, y creo que se dio cuenta.

* * *

Avances:

-No te preocupas, Hermy, yo voy después- le dije.

Así se fueron y yo me quedé esperando a Harry. No me fui con ellos, ya que tenía que ir con mi pareja. Comencé a dudar de si iba a venir. Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Ron y Hermione ya se habían ido. Eran las 6:50. Decidí ir sola.


	9. Una dulce tortura

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Una dulce tortura

_-Está delicioso, Ginn, veo que Hermione no mentía._

_-Gracias-que lindo sonaba cuando me llamaba Gin, y creo que se dio cuenta_.

* * *

Se sentó más a mi costado.

-Te gusta cuando te llamo Ginn ¿No?-me dijo susurrándome al oído, con lo cual me estremecí.

-Sí.

Puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me retiró un poco de cabello y me besó el cuello, estremeciéndome otra vez.

-No hagas eso-le dije con una voz un poco débil.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con culpa fingida, pero seguía bien cerca y podía sentir su respiración.

-Me haces estremecer demasiado-seguía teniendo el mismo tono de voz.

-Me gusta eso-dijo para luego besarme la mejilla.

-Debemos comer-le dije para tratar de que no siguiera haciendo eso, aunque me gustara.

-Solo por eso, pero después...-me miró con esos ojos verde que tanto anhelaba-. Me lo debes-me dio un beso un poco más profundo y seguimos comiendo.

Fui a la cocina para lavar los platos. Al terminar fui directo a la sala donde estaba Harry. Él se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí. Yo me apoyé en la pared.

-No crees que Hermione va a venir pronto-le dije cuando me acorraló entre la pared y él.

-Tal vez-me besó en la frente-. No tengo-me besó en la mejilla- idea-me besó en los labios.

Yo le correspondí. Llegamos al sofá como hace unos instantes. Él estaba encima de mí, pero cuidaba de no aplastarme. Nos detuvimos y decidimos conversar.

-¿Quién era el chico con quién estabas hace unas horas?

-Era Michael Corner-dije con una mirada de desprecio al recordar su nombre.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste con Corner ahí?-me preguntó, pero lo noté un poco celoso.

-Yo te estaba buscando y él me encontró.

-¿Para qué te buscaba?-ahora sí se notaba que estaba celoso. Me di cuenta por el cambio de tono en su voz y por la seriedad en su mirada.

-¿Estás celoso?-le pregunté sonriendo, era la primera vez que demostraba sus celos delante de mí.

-Sólo te pregunto por qué te buscó. No quiere decir que esté celoso-me dijo, pero él solo delataba sus celos y yo seguía sonriendo.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué cambiaste tu voz, tu mirada es más seria y tus ojos están mostrando un brillo diferente al que siempre tienes?

Harry: Me había olvidado que con solo ver a los ojos podría captar si estaba mintiendo.

-Porque...no sé, pero...-le corté acercándome a él tanto que mis labios rozaban con los suyos.

-No me mientas Harry. Te conozco-le susurré. Al darme cuenta que se acercaba para darme un beso, me alejé evitando que lo haga.

-Ginn...

-¿Me dirás la verdad?-le pregunté inquisidoramente. Esperaba que mi método funcionara

Harry: ¿Por qué tenía que usar eso como método? Sabe que no soporto no besarla cuando está cerca de mí.

-Está bien, sí. Sí estoy celoso-me dijo para luego besarme.

Cuando terminó el beso le respondí-Con respecto a tu pregunta, él quería que regresara con él.

-¿No que estaba con Cho?

-Le pregunté lo mismo, pero él me dijo que Cho había descubierto que tenía una herencia y que ahora sí podían estar juntos. Y cuando se enteró que yo terminé con Dean. Él pensó que yo quería algo con él, lo cual es falso y yo se lo dije, pero él seguía insistiendo diciendo que no mintiera. Estaba muy cerca de mí para mi gusto. Ahí fue cuando antes de que pasara algo, viniste tú.

-Si me acuerdo. Estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto también-seguía celoso, se le veía tan tierno.

-Sabías que se te ve tierno cuando estás celoso.-le dije sonriéndole, noté su cambio de expresión y me dio una sonrisa. Lo besé.

-No tienes por qué estarlo. Menos de él. Siempre me ha decepcionado.

-¿Te he dicho lo afortunado que soy?

-Creo que sí, pero no veo por qué.

-Ginny...eres la chica más linda, amable, inteligente, divertida y atractiva que he visto en mi vida.

-Harry...no.

-Es verdad Ginny, cualquier chico quisiera estar contigo. Es más, podrías estar con cualquier otro chico tal vez mejor que yo, pero me elegiste a mí. Hasta ahora no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho. Ginny, nunca, de verdad, nunca en mi vida, te dejaría, porque te amo y eres lo más especial que tengo en este mundo.

No...Puedo...creerlo. Todas esas palabras las dice en serio. En sus ojos se nota, es lo más lindo que alguien pudo haberme dicho

-Yo también te amo Harry, con todo mi corazón. Nunca estaría con otro que no fueras tú. No podría estar sin ti. Te amo desde la primera vez Harry. Nunca, pero nunca lo dudes.

Nos besamos apasionadamente. Nos dábamos todo el amor y felicidad que teníamos en ese momento. Sin duda los 2 nos correspondíamos en sentimientos.

-¡HARRY!

Harry se levantó del sofá y me di cuenta que Ron y Hermione ya habían llegado. Me fui levantando.

-¡¿Me podrías explicar?-preguntó Ron casi gritando.

-No es lo que estás pensando-dijo Harry.

-¡¿De verdad?-preguntó haciéndose el ingenuo.

-Ron, cálmate-dijo Hermione agarrándolo del brazo.

-Ron, ¿Quieres dejar por una vez de ser tan sobre protector?-le dije.

-Estaba a punto de..., si no hubiera llegado, de seguro lo hubiera hecho.

-Sale conmigo.

-Eso no le da derecho.

-De todos modos no lo iba a hacer.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Lo conozco y creo que tú lo conoces más y sabes que no traicionaría tu confianza...aún no es el momento-lo último lo pensé

-Eso es verdad, Ron-dijo Harry.

Tomé la mano de Harry en señal de apoyo. Ron pensó lo que dije y al parecer notó que era cierto.

-Te creo Harry. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes.

Nos quedamos un rato los 4 conversando y después Harry y Ron se fueron para alistarse y recogernos en la noche. Cuando se fueron eran las 5, la graduación era a las 7 y el baile a las 8.

-Hay que alistarnos rápido-dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Fuimos al salón de belleza, por suerte también vendían vestidos y compramos 2. Hermione se había laceado el cabello, su vestido era rosa pálido con tirantes, desde la cintura caía con vuelos y llegaba hasta un poco antes de la rodilla. Yo tenía mi cabello lacio con 3 rulos a cada lado y mi vestido era de color celeste con franjas horizontales color turquesa en la parte de la cintura para abajo donde cae con vuelos, estraple y llegaba hasta un poco antes de la rodilla.

-¿Estás lista, Ginny?

-Estoy lista, Hermy.

Salimos de nuestros cuartos y nos vimos.

-¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó.

-Bella ¿Yo?

-Preciosa.

-Ok. Solo hay que esperar a Harry.

-Y a Ron.

-También a él.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y mientras esperábamos íbamos conversando.

-¡Qué emoción! Pronto vamos a terminar la UMO.

-Lo sé... ¿Te has dado cuenta?-le pregunté, por qué no podía creer la coincidencia que había tenido.

-¿De qué?

-De lo qué te dije un día, de que la vida da giros inesperados. Parece que nos sucedió a nosotras.

-Tienes razón, y yo que decía que nuestras vidas estaban un 80% hechas.

-Y lo estaban, solo que con las personas equivocadas. Pero ahora sí estamos con las personas que más amamos, porque en realidad ellos son nuestros verdaderos amores.

-También en eso tienes razón amiga. Eres la mejor, Ginny-me dijo abrazándome.

-Tú también, Hermy, tú también-le dije correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Verdad...-dijo separándose.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que ponerte las joyas que te regaló Harry.

-Ya sabía que estabas en el plan de convencerme para que me las pusiera en la cita.

-De todos modos te las vas a poner.

-Por mí no hay problema.

Me coloqué todas las joyas, y vi el diamante de corazón azul. Noté las iniciales "HG" y abajo "Te amo".

-Que lindas inciales.

-Lo sé-dije sin quitarle la vista de encima al corazón

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Hermione abrió la puerta y era Ron.

-Hola Ron-dijo Hermione.

-Hola Hermione, estás linda-vestía un terno color negro, camisa blanca y corbata celeste.

-Gracias, tú también estás guapo.

-Hola Ron. ¿Harry te dijo cuando iba a venir?

-No te preocupes, va a venir pronto.

-Como digas.

-Vámonos yendo, Herms-dijo Ron.

-Pero...-dijo Hermione.

-No te preocupas, Hermy, yo voy después- le dije.

Así se fueron y yo me quedé esperando a Harry. No me fui con ellos, ya que había quedado con Harry en ir los 2 solos. Comencé a dudar y preocuparme. Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Ron y Hermione ya se habían ido. Eran las 6:50. Decidí ir sola.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Harry que estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

-¡Harry, viniste!

-Claro que sí...-vestía terno negro, camisa blanca y corbata verde que combinaba con sus ojos, se me quedó mirando un rato y me sonrojé un poco.

Harry: ¡Wau! Ginny está muy bella. Cada día que la veo me enamoro más de ella.

-Estás bellísima Gin.

-Gracias-estaba un poco sonrojada por el cumplido junto con el diminutivo.

Harry: Se le ve tan dulce cuando se sonroja.

-¿Vamos?-me preguntó.

-Claro.

Fuimos al primer piso y luego hacia donde estaba su carro. Mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-¿A dónde ibas a ir?

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando iba a tocar el timbre.

-Ehh...Iba a ir a la UMO sola, pensando que tal vez, sólo tal vez, no ibas a venir-le dije mientras me apoyaba en la puerta del copiloto del carro y él ponía sus brazos alrededor.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Parecía.

-Nunca te dejaría plantada Ginny. Nunca-me dijo y me abrazó por la cintura para luego besarme-. Si quieres podemos ir a tu departamento y nos quedamos ahí-dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Harry...-le dije en manera de advertencia, pero me gustaba la idea.

-Sé que te gusta la idea-me dijo y luego me besó el hombro y me hizo estremecer.

-No hagas eso-le dije con una voz no muy convincente.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó con falsa culpabilidad mientras subía rozando sus labios con mi piel y me besaba el cuello.

-Me vas a convencer fácilmente-y era cierto, es que sus labios sobre mi piel siempre me hacían desistir.

-Eso es lo que quiero-subió de la misma manera y me besó en la mejilla.

-Harry, Ron se va a dar cuenta y va a venir aquí.

-Tienes razón.

-Créeme que quisiera, pero de todos modos hay que ir.

-Está bien, pero no creas que te escapas fácil, Ginn.

-Como digas-le dije sonriendo.

Entramos al carro y fuimos hacia la UMO. Llegamos 5 minutos antes de las 7. La mayoría nos comenzaron a mirar al llegar. Algunos no sabían que Harry salía conmigo, tal vez por eso la sorpresa. Ron y Hermione nos esperaban. Nos colocamos las togas encima de los vestidos y ternos como los demás alumnos y nos sentamos en las primeras filas del público para que cuando dijeran nuestros nombres subiéramos al estrado y nos dieran el diploma. Comenzaron a llamar.

-Hannah Abbott-ella fue hacia el estrado. El público y los alumnos aplaudimos. Recibió su diploma. Estrechó la mano de todos los profesores y regresó a su asiento. De ahí todos hicieron lo mismo.

-Susan Bones-hizo lo mismo al igual que Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan y unos chicos que no conocía.

-Hermione Granger-se levantó y aplaudí con los demás. Mientras le daban su diploma hasta que regresaba.

Siguieron con Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, otros que no conocía.

-Harry Potter-se levantó, aplaudimos cuando recibió su diploma. Pude notar que unas cuantas chicas suspiraban y daban risitas tontas atrás de mí. Eso me molestó un poco. Después Harry volvió a su sitio y al sonreírme, le sonreí. Llamaron a otros chicos.

-Ginny Weasley-me levanté entre los aplausos que se dieron, fui hacia el estrado, me dieron mi diploma y estreché las manos de los profesores. Regresé a mi sitio y Harry me tomó la mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Ron Weasley-se levantó y aplaudimos cuando recibió su diploma.

Luego llamaron al primer puesto de la graduación, pero yo estaba completamente segura de quién lo había obtenido.

-Por su responsabilidad e inteligencia otorgamos el primer puesto de toda la graduación a la alumna Hermione Jane Granger.

Ella se levantó emocionada y todos aplaudimos. Le dieron su diploma y todos los profesores la felicitaron al igual que nosotros cuando regresó. También le dieron otro diploma por primer puesto en la facultad de aurores.

Dieron por finalizada la graduación. Fuimos hacia un salón para sacarnos las togas que llevamos encima.

Fuimos hacia el auditorio donde iba a ser el baile. Hicimos una fila en el campus donde estaban todas las parejas para poder entrar. Dimos nuestros nombres y entramos. Todo estaba bien decorado. Habían ya varias parejas conversando en diferentes mesas. Ron, Harry y yo escogimos una mesa, ya que Hermione se fue a averiguar algo y al cabo de unos minutos regresó.

-¿Se enteraron?-preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba, y se iban oscureciendo un poco las luces.

-¿De qué?-preguntó Harry

-Ha habido un concurso por reina del baile.

-¿Reina del baile?-preguntó Ron.

-Sí, han estado votando y ahora están haciendo el conteo.

-¿Desde cuándo ha habido eso?-pregunté.

-Desde hace una semana antes del baile. Y estás entre las seleccionadas.

-¿Qué?

* * *

Avances:

Todos aplaudieron, en especial Hermione y Karol, pero no creí que iban a hacer lo que vi.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!-decían Hermione y Karol, y solo unos cuantos las apoyaban.

Miré a Harry y noté que él sonreía un poco.


	10. El baile de graduación

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

El baile de graduación

_-¿Desde cuándo ha habido eso?-pregunté_

_-Desde hace una semana antes del baile. Y estás entre las seleccionadas._

_-¿Qué?_

_

* * *

_

-Sí, te inscribí.

-Pero Hermione...yo no soy de estar en ese tipo de concursos.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta. Además creo que vas a ganar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunté.

-No te hagas la ingenua Ginny. Hay muchos chicos que han votado por ti.

Ron puso una cara de sospecha y Harry, una cara de pocos amigos.

-No veo la razón.

-Ginny, no voy a seguir hablando, porque está tu hermano-dijo mirando a Ron- y un chico muy celoso-dijo mirando a Harry, pero ella sonreía.

Me di cuenta a lo que se refería. Lo mismo que me había dicho Harry, pero de todos modos no me importaba ganar.

-Pero no quiero ganar, ese es un concurso para chicas que no se valoran.

-Vamos Ginny, no seas así-dijo Hermione-. Está participando Cho.

Lo pensé-. Tienes suerte que de todos modos ya no pueda salir del concurso, porque ya votaron-dije.

-Y estoy segura que vas a ganar-dijo Hermione-. ¿Ron me puedes acompañar?

-¿A dónde?

-Solo acompáñame-le dijo mientras lo llevaba para otra parte.

Me quedé sola con Harry y él se acercó más a mí.

-Le dijiste a Hermione que nos dejara solos, ¿Verdad?-le pregunté cuando me abrazó.

-¿Cómo...?

-Lo supuse.

-De todos modos te gusta estar así ¿No?-me besó y tenía que admitir que era cierto.

-Admito que sí-me dio otro beso y me estrechó contra su pecho-. Aprovechas que no hay tanta luz, ¿Verdad?

-Siéndote sincero...sí-nos dimos otro beso y escuché que me llamaban.

-¡Ginny!

Terminamos el beso y me volteé. Pude divisar a una chica. Llevaba un vestido verde. Su cabello era lacio y de color rubio oscuro.

-¡Kiara!

Me levanté y llegué donde estaba ella para abrazarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté.

-¿Se te olvidó que salgo con Terry?

-¡Claro! ¡Qué tonta! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?

-Tal vez por qué estés perdida por un chico que...

-Kiara...

-¿A qué no es verdad?

Me quedé callada-. Tal vez un poco.

-Lo sabía-dijo sonriendo.

-En ese momento se acerco Terry

-Hola Ginny. Hace mucho que no te veía-dijo al llegar al costado de Kiara.

-Lo sé. Después de meses.

-¿Con quién viniste al baile?-preguntó-. Me enteré de lo de Dean.

-Yo creo que vino con Harry-dijo Kiara.

Harry se estaba dirigiendo hacia nosotros. Le presenté a Kiara, a quién solo había visto en la florería, y a Terry ya lo conocía.

-¿Entonces ya salen?-preguntó Kiara.

-Sí-dijo Harry mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Entonces, Ginny, solo falta la otra parte de mi predicción.

-¡Kiara!

-¿Qué?...Solo decía.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa para que ellos se sentaran con nosotros.

-¿Con quiénes más vinieron?-preguntó Kiara.

-Con Hermione y Ron, mi hermano.

-Hace tiempo que no veo a Hermione, la última vez que hablé con ella por celular fue cuando me dijo para que tratará de que Terry votara por tí para reina del baile y... ¡Opps!

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también sabías?

-Disculpa, Ginny, pero Hermione me dijo que no dijera nada.

-Ok. Total lo hecho, hecho está.

-Y hablando de otro cosa, ¿Ron y Hermione están?

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunté.

-Lo supuse.

En ese momento vinieron Ron y Hermione abrazados.

-¡Kiara!

-¡Hermione!

-Hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Ni yo ¿Y estás con el hermano de Ginny, no?

-Ron, mucho gusto-dijo él.

-Igualmente.

Nos sentamos y conversamos, a veces todos, o entre chicos y chicas.

-Ginny, te cuento que ya saben quién es la ganadora-me dijo Hermione-, lo van a decir en unos minutos.

-Espero no ser yo.

-¿Por qué, Ginny?-preguntó Kiara.

-Por una parte sí y por otra no, la parte del sí es porque por lo menos voy a demostrarle a Cho que no soy una poca cosa como ella dice. Y la parte del no, es porque estoy segura que me van a hacer hablar y voy a estar en frente de todos.

-Por eso no te preocupes Ginny-dijo Hermione-. Solo di cosas de la UMO, lo que has aprendido y todo eso.

-Di todo lo que te salga del corazón, Ginny-dijo Kiara.

-Ok, trataré, pero solo si gano.

-Lo cual harás.

La vicedirectora nos pidió nuestra atención.

-Ahora vamos a dar a conocer a la ganadora del Reina del Baile de la Universidad Mágica de Oxford-a un lado estaba Cho y varias de sus amigas que la animaban, para mí lo más especial que tenía en ese momento eran mis amigos y mi hermano, pero en especial Harry-. Los que están entre la candidatura son las 3 alumnas: Cho Chang-sus amigos aplaudieron- Ginny Weasley-Hermione y Karol aplaudieron al igual que mis amigos y Harry me abrazó- y Lavender Brown-sus amigos aplaudieron.

La vicedirectora sacó del sobre un papel que contenía los resultados.

-Y la ganadora de Reina del Baile es...-noté que Cho y Lavender cruzaban los dedos, tan desesperadas estaban por ganar, es solo un simple concurso-. Por diferencia de un voto con el segundo puesto... ¡Ginny Weasley!

Hermione y Karol gritaron y aplaudieron. Unos chicos que no conocía comenzaron a silbar, para eso yo ya estaba un poco sonrojada y Harry me había abrazado un poco más. También pude notar unos cuantos bufidos de las amigas de Cho, en especial por parte de Cho, aunque más se oían los silbidos.

-¡Silencio!-ordenó la vicedirectora-. Señorita Weasley, ¿Puede venir?

-No te preocupes, tú puedes-me susurró Harry.

-Gracias-también le susurré.

Me dirigí hacia el estrado. Estaba un poco nerviosa. Tenía suerte que el vestido no llegaba hasta el piso, porque había una posibilidad de que me tropezara. Subí las escaleras. Fui donde la vicedirectora. Me puso una diadema y me señaló el micrófono. Esto era lo que me temía. Lo acepté y fui donde el micrófono, mirando a todos los que estaban presentes. Lo peor era que la luz blanca tenía que iluminar el lado del micrófono ¿Qué iba a decir?

-Bueno, solo quiero decir que-me quité la diadema-, gracias por el premio, pero pienso personalmente que todas somos y tenemos algo especiales. Lejos de todo este asunto, es nuestro último año en la UMO y quiero agradecer a mis familiares, a mis amigos y amigas que siempre me han apoyado y ayudado-dije esto, mientras los miraba y veía que Neville y Luna venían-, ellos saben quiénes son-los miré a todos y me sonrieron-. Pero en especial a la persona que más amo en este mundo-noté unos cuantos murmullos de los chicos que no conocía, vi que Hermione y Karol sonreían entre ellas como confabulando un plan-, él sabe bien quién es-Harry me sonrío. Me di cuenta que Karol y Hermione empujaban a Harry para que viniera al estrado y vino. Al subir nos tomamos de la mano-. Y espero que a todos los ahora graduados, también les vaya bien en lo que se propongan. Gracias.

Todos aplaudieron, en especial Hermione y Karol.

-Ahora-anunció la subdirectora-, se puede dar inicio a la fiesta de graduación.

Tras decir estas palabras la profesora bajo del estrado. La mayoría de los profesores ya no estaban y sólo estaban las personas de seguridad. Pero no creí que Karol y Hermione iban a hacer lo que vi.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!-decían Hermione y Karol, y solo unos cuantos las apoyaban.

Miré a Harry y noté que él sonreía un poco.

-¿Les hacemos caso?-me preguntó.

Vi que los 2 profesores que quedaban no hacían nada, ni apoyaban, pero ni se oponían.

-Tal vez-le respondí.

-Yo creo que sí-dijo, me abrazó por la cintura y me besó.

Me olvidé de los demás. No podía estar más feliz como en ese momento. Comencé a escuchar silbidos y aplausos. Cuando terminó el beso nos miramos a los ojos, otra vez, esmeralda y chocolate.

-Creo que debemos bajar-le dije.

-Vamos.

Fuimos hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¡Que beso!-me fastidió Kiara.

-¡Kiara!-le dije.

-¿Qué? Es cierto

Fuimos a nuestra mesa, solo que esta vez con Neville y Luna. Pusieron nueva música y unos cuántos fueron a bailar. Yo me quedé en la mesa junto con Harry. Para la siguiente canción si salimos, aunque la música era más lenta. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y giramos lentamente.

-¿Cuándo termine la canción quieres salir?-me preguntó susurrándome.

-Claro.

Al terminar la canción, fuimos hacia el campus y nos sentamos en una banca que estaba cerca de un árbol. Me senté a su costado, pero él me sentó en sus piernas.

-Me gusta que estés así-me dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Si tú lo dices-le dije mientras me recostaba un poco en su hombro.

Me abrazó por la cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que soy afortunado?-preguntó mientras que con la mano derecha tomó mi mano.

-Creo que 2, pero creo que lo soy yo al haber encontrado a un chico tan lindo como tú y que me quiera-le dije mientras soltaba su mano para colocar mis 2 brazos alrededor de su cuello y él volvía a colocar su mano alrededor de mi cintura como la otra. Me acordé de algo-. En serio eres tan tierno cuando estás celoso ¿Sabías?

-Es que eres tan linda, cualquiera podría fijarse en ti. Y tengo miedo de que algún día ya no me ames.

-No pienses eso, nunca te dejaría ni te olvidaría, eres lo más especial que tengo-le dije dándole un beso corto, pero él fue consciente de lo que iba a hacer, que intensificó el beso- ¿No siempre eres celoso, no?

-Claro que no, solo con tus ex novios y con cualquier chico que intente algo contigo-me sonrío-, pero yo no soy el único celoso.

-Si hablas por Cho y las chicas que te miran con unos ojos como si te estuvieran comiendo...No, no estoy celosa.

-¿No?-me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Genial. Me acorralé yo sola.

-Tal vez sólo un poco-me siguió sonriendo-. Está bien sí, sí lo estuve- y me molesté un poco al recordar.

-Te han dicho que te ves linda cuando estás molesta.

Lo ignoré. Deje de abrazarlo por el cuello y crucé mis brazos. Aún seguía moleta por el recuerdo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero no le presté atención.

-No te pongas así, Ginn-me dijo.

-No me vas a convencer.

-Ginn, por favor-me dio un beso en el hombro.

-No me...convences-pero mi tono bajo un poco y creo que se dio cuenta.

Rozó sus labios con mi piel, subiendo desde mi hombro por mi cuello, se sentía tan cálido.

-Por favor, Ginn, no quería hacerte pasar mal rato.

Le sonreí-No puedo estar enojada contigo-lo besé dándole a entender que no estaba molesta-. Eres lo más lindo que me ha ocurrido ¿Sabes?

-Tú, lo mejor que me ha sucedido.

-Te amo Harry.

-Yo te amo más Ginny.

-No, yo más.

Nos besamos apasionadamente como tantas veces, era imposible que dejara de amarlo.

-Creo que si no hubiera sido por Kiara, nunca te hubiera conocido-me dijo.

-Aún recuerdo cuando me llamó y cuando te vi por primera vez. Kiara me dijo que tú eras mi chico ideal, que sería mejor que estuviera contigo que con Dean.

-En eso tiene razón-me dio otro beso-. Llevaste el collar que te di por lo que veo-me dijo mientras miraba el diamante de corazón azul.

-Es muy lindo. Me gustan las iniciales-me dio otro beso- ¿Qué hora es?

-Como las 9 y algo.

-Creo que ya debemos regresar.

-Vamos.

Regresamos a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos.

-¿Dónde estuvieron?-preguntó Hermione sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Hermione, no se pregunta así-dijo Kiara en tono serio mirándola, pero después nos miró a nosotros y puso una sonrisa y dijo emocionada-¿Dónde estuvieron?

La miré y sonreí-Por ahí-le dije mientras recordaba.

Unos cuantos minutos después nos fuimos. Yo me fui con Harry hacia mi casa. Fue una linda noche. Mi felicidad estaba al lado de mis seres queridos y Harry, él era el verdadero amor de mi vida.

Llegamos afuera del departamento y subimos al tercer piso.

-Creo que...nos tenemos que despedir-me dijo.

-Creo que sí-nos miramos fijamente, no quería despedirme aún, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Se acercó más a mí. Me abrazó por la espalda y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nos acercamos lentamente. Cerré mis ojos y me besó. Yo le correspondí. Espero verlo mañana.

Cuando terminó el beso, nos miramos fijamente.

-¿Te voy a ver mañana?-le pregunté.

-Claro que sí-me dijo mientras tomaba uno de mis rulos-. Voy a venir a tu aquí mañana.

-Entonces, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Se fue, pero tuve la necesidad de preguntarle algo antes de que se vaya.

-¡Harry!-corría hacia donde estaba.

-¿Si?

-¿Hubieras terminado con Cho, si yo no te hubiera dicho lo de Michael?

-Pués sí.

-Y al haber terminado con ella, ¿Me hubieras dicho para estar?

-Al principio, cuando te iba a decir para estar, no estaba seguro de si ibas a aceptar, pero tenía una esperanza. Y dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

-Esa misma frase la utilicé yo cuando no sabía si me ibas a decir para estar y cuando no sabía si me creerías lo de Cho.

-Por lo menos ahora los 2 estamos juntos-me dijo y me sonrió.

Lo besé antes de que se vaya y cuando se fue. Me dirigí hacia mi departamento. Abrí la puerta, la cerré y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto para alistarme y cambiarme para ir a dormir. Ojalá que los próximos días mi relación con Harry siga bien.


	11. El regalo más especial

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

El regalo más especial

_**Meses después...**_

Había regresado a mi departamento, después de decirle a Kiara que ya no iba a poder trabajar en la florería, pero que de todos modos nos íbamos a seguir viendo, y también después de haber ido al Ministerio de Magia para conseguir trabajo, tal vez no como parte del cuartel de aurores, ya que casi hay muchas personas ahí, pero podría administrar las misiones que se daban y si necesitaran un refuerzo ayudaría. Al parecer esa idea la acertaron, pero tendrían que pensarlo revisando mis papeles. Eran las 6:00.

Me eché en el mueble y cerré los ojos, pero solo para descansar. Hoy era 11 de agosto, mi cumpleaños, cumplía 20 años, pero hoy no estaba de ánimo para fiestas. Así que le dije a Hermione y a Karol que no quería nada, pero eso no evitó que Hermione me comprara ropa y me dijera que me la ponga ese mismo día. Por eso hoy llevaba un polo celeste estraple, donde a partir de la cintura se formaba una pequeña falda de 10 cm. y una falda jean hasta un poco antes de la rodilla. Desde el día de la graduación me ponía el collar que me regaló Harry todos los días. Mi relación con él era mejor cada día que pasaba. Llevamos medio año saliendo. Él subió al puesto de jefe del cuartel de aurores hace 1 mes. Ron y Hermione eran miembros del cuartel de aurores. Yo no pude entrar con ellos, porque fui recién hoy a postularme para el trabajo y los cargos ya estaban ocupados, por eso solo postulé para el de administradora y podría reforzar. Comencé a pensar en Harry y todos los momentos que tuvimos juntos. Cuando nos mirábamos, nos abrazábamos, cuando me besaba, el beso que me daba se sentía tan real.

-Harry.

-¿Soñabas conmigo?

Me levanté rápidamente y vi que Harry también estaba sentado en el mueble.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté, me di cuenta porque sentí el beso tan real.

-Esa es manera de saludarme-me dijo apenado.

-Disculpa-me acerqué a él y le di un beso-, pero me asustaste.

-No te preocupes-se sentó más en el mueble y me acercó hacia él para sentarme en sus piernas y puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Él me abrazaba por la cintura y yo por el cuello.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias. Pensé que te podrías olvidar.

-No lo haría. Es lo primero que pensé cuando me levanté.

Sonreí por lo que dijo. Yo también pensaba en él cuando me levantaba.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños?

-No pienso hacer nada.

-¿Por qué?

-No estoy de ánimo para fiestas.

-¿No me quiere presentar a tu familia?

-Ron ya me dijo que los conoces, a mis hermanos y a mis padres.

-Pero no les ha dicho que salgo contigo.

Lo pensé por un momento, era verdad.

-Puede ser otro día. No es necesario que sea hoy.

-Si tú lo dices, pero...-levantó mi rostro-¿No quieres salir hoy?

-¿Hoy?

-Es tu cumpleaños, quiero estar contigo este día.

-Pero puede ser en la casa.

-Ginn, por favor-me dijo mirándome con esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto me gustaban.

-Está bien-le dije, nos levantamos y me arreglé el cabello, seguía teniendo mi cabello lacio con 6 rulos-. Es que estaba un poco cansada por haber ido también al ministerio.

-¿Para conseguir trabajo?

-Sí, aún no sé los resultados.

-Yo sí.

Se me había quitado un poco el cansancio.

-¿Y qué dicen?

-Vas a ser la administradora.

Sonreí-. Qué suerte que me consideraron para el trabajo. Pero ¿De qué grupo tengo que administrar las misiones?

-El grupo A.

-Ahh...Un momento. ¿Tu diriges el grupo A?

-Te diste cuenta.

-¿Cómo así llegué a ser administradora del grupo A?

-Pués, te conté que estos últimos días de trabajo no me iban bien, porque me hacía falta la programación de misiones y las historias de algunos mortífagos.

-Sí...

-Entonces Kingsley (Ministro) me llamó y me dijo que había alguien que estaba dispuesta para el cargo de secretaria. Le pregunté su nombre y me dijo el tuyo. Sólo con el nombre le dije que ya.

-Harry, no deberías hacer eso.

-Sé que eres hábil, por eso acepté que tú fueras la administradora del Grupo A, casi como si fueras mi secretaria.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Pero, vas a trabajar dentro de más o menos 1 mes.

-¡¿Un mes? ¿Por qué?

-Asuntos del ministerio ¿Salimos?

-Ok.

-Pero antes-se acercó un poco a mí-. Voltéate.

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor, Ginn, hazlo.

-Está bien-me volteé y me tapó los ojos.

-¿Por qué...?

-Voy a darte tu regalo.

-¿Qué? Pero...

-No hagas objeciones.

-Ok, ¿Pero como vamos a bajar las escaleras?

-Vamos a ir por el ascensor-me guió hacia afuera del departamento y escuché que cerró la puerta.

Seguimos caminando. Doblamos a la izquierda. Nos quedamos quietos y escuché que se abrió el ascensor y entramos. Nos volteamos y sentí que puso su mentón en mi hombro.

-Me gusta estar cerca de tí-me dijo, ya que sentía su cuerpo muy pegado al mío

-Aprovechas que no me dejas ver.

-No parece que te estuvieras quejando.

-En eso tienes razón.

Escuché que se abrió otra vez y salimos. Luego sentí un poco de sol. De seguro ya habíamos salido del edificio. Me pareció que fuimos a la cochera del hotel.

-¿Qué me regalaste?

-Ya lo vas a ver. Espero que te guste.

Nos detuvimos. Me quitó las manos de los ojos y se alejó un poco. Al abrirlos, vi...

-No puede...ser-estaba sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta?

-Siempre quise una.

Corrí hacia la moto blanca que tenía un lazo de color rojo.

Volteé hacia Harry que se había acercado.

-Harry, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Ginn, se que querías una y por eso la compré.

-Tiene un aspecto caro.

-No te preocupes por eso, Ginn.

-Pero no es necesario que gastes tu dinero en mí.

-Por favor Ginn, sé que la quieres-no podía decirle que no, siempre había querido una moto y de color blanco.

-Tienes razón-le dije y le sonreí-. Gracias.

-No hay de que-me abrazó y me besó-¿Quieres conducirla?

-¿Puedo?

-Ahora es tuya.

Quité el lazo rojo y me senté, Harry se sentó atrás mío, pero puso sus manos encima de las mías para conducir también.

-¿Puedo ayudarte hoy?-me preguntó.

-Claro.

Encendimos la moto y fuimos afuera.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunté.

-Solo vamos a dar un paseo en la moto.

-Ok-en estos momentos solo quería disfrutar de mi nueva moto y de Harry.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Quieres ir a casa?-me preguntó.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Como las 7 y algo.

-Entonces regresemos.

Harry condujo hacia el departamento, pero momentos después me di cuenta que no se dirigía precisamente ahí.

-Harry ¿A dónde vamos?

-A tu departamento.

-Por lo que yo sé, este no es el camino.

No me siguió hablando. Yo no podía hacer nada. Él era el que manejaba y si yo manejaba en otro sentido, podría suceder un accidente y no quería eso.

Llegamos a lo que parecía una casa grande. Esas casas que se alquilan para...

-Harry, no me digas que todos los demás están ahí.

-Ginny, es tu cumpleaños, teníamos que celebrarlo.

-Suponía que Hermione y Kiara iban a hacer algo así.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Harry: Aunque yo también formo parte del plan.

-Las conozco perfectamente. Con razón Hermione me dijo que me pusiera esta ropa-dije mirando la ropa que tenía puesta.

-Yo pienso que te ves my linda así.

Lo miré y le sonreí-Gracias, pero Harry eres...

-No miento, en serio.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

-Antes de que entremos-me dijo-, trata de hacerte la sorprendida.

-Lo haré.

-No hay problema que hayamos invitado a algunos aurores, para que vayas conociéndolos antes de que trabajes.

-No hay problema.

Harry abrió la puerta. Al principio como casi siempre todo estaba oscuro, pero después se encendieron las luces y todos los presentes gritaron como siempre "¡Sorpresa!". El interior de la casa era muy amplio para varias personas y al fondo había un pequeño estrado.

Hermione y Kiara me saludaron, luego siguieron mis demás amigos y también mis demás familiares.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

Ellos me saludaron. Hace tiempo que no los veía.

-¡Ginny!

-¡Fred! ¡George!

Mis hermanos también estaban ahí, con Charlie.

-¡Ginny!

Y por supuesto mi hermano mayor.

-¡Bill!

Los abrase a todos. Hace mucho que no los veía. Estaba con mi familia, Harry, Hermione y Kiara. Ya no estaba molesta con ellas.

-Ginny, Ron nos lo contó-dijo Fred.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté mirando a Ron.

-De todos tus romances que no nos contaste-dijo George.

-Con Michael Corner-dijo Fred.

-Y Dean Thomas-finalizó George.

Mis demás familiares prestaron atención.

-¿Y yo por qué tendría que contarles con quién salgo?

-Porque somos tus hermanos-dijeron.

-Y también nos contó que ahora sales con alguien-dijo Fred.

-Con el que llevas saliendo meses-dijo George.

-6 meses y dentro de 9 días, serán 7-les dije sonriendo.

-¿Tendrías la amabilidad de decirnos quién es?-preguntó Fred.

Volteé y vi que Hermione y Kiara miraban a Harry-. Lo conocen.

-¿A sí?-preguntó George.

-Sí, es Harry.

-¡¿Harry?-dijeron los gemelos.

-Sí-esta vez fue Harry.

-Harry, cariño, no me lo esperaba-dijo mi mamá y lo abrazó.

-Para mí, sí eres el indicado para mi hija-dijo mi papá, yo sonreí un poco sonrojada.

-¿Estás seguro de soportarla después?-le preguntó Fred susurrándole a Harry.

-Fred...-le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No creo que tenga la necesidad-dijo Harry abrazándome por la cintura.

Eso hizo que ya no estuviera molesta con Fred. La fiesta transcurrió normalmente. Harry me comenzó a presentar a unos cuántos del cuartel de aurores. Al último me presentó a 2 su compañero de misiones, Stuart Cooper y Devon Lodge, eran buenos chicos, al parecer los amigos aurores más cercanos de Harry, aunque su mejor amigo seguía siendo Ron.

Estaba hablando con Hermione y Kiara. Harry me dijo que dentro de un rato iba a regresar.

-¿Y qué te regalo Harry?-preguntó Karol.

-Una moto blanca.

-Justo lo que querías-me dijo Hermione.

-Sí, algo cara, pero él me lo regaló y al final no se lo negué.

-Un rato, ya vuelvo-dijo Hermione mientras se iba.

Seguí hablando con Karol por unos minutos más, hasta que escuché que alguien hablaba y decía que guardáramos silencio. Era Hermione y a su lado estaba Harry.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione, de seguro lo decía porque se habían quedado en silencio-. Ginny, ¿Puedes venir?

¿Por qué me llamará? Me dirigí hacia donde estaban Hermione y Harry. Kiara me acompañó. Cuando estaba llegando. Hermione dejo el micrófono a un lado y subí. Hermione bajó y acompañó a Karol. Yo me quedé con Harry en el pequeño estrado. ¿Ha sido Harry el que quería que yo subiera? ¿Por qué? Tenía varias preguntas que fueron contestadas con los siguientes actos.

Harry me tomó la mano.

-Gracias a todos por venir a esta fiesta-dijo dirigiéndose al público-, hay algo que quiero decirle a la cumpleañera-me miró-. Ginny. Sé que yo ya te he dado un regalo, pero también tengo otro que darte este día-¿Otro regalo?-. Sé que nunca me voy a arrepentir de esta decisión que he tomado ¿Decisión?-. Ginn, eres la persona más especial que he conocido y...quiero hacerte una pregunta-¿Pregunta?- Ginevra Molly Weasley...-hincó una de sus rodillas- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo mientras sacaba una cajita transparente la cual abrió y contenía un anillo de compromiso.

Escuché claramente como todos los presentes se sorprendieron, en especial Hermione y Karol. Sentí una emoción por dentro. Harry quería casarse conmigo.

En ese momento vinieron todos los recuerdos. El primer día que lo vi en la florería. En la fiesta. Que conocía a Ron y Hermione. Nuestra primera cita. El baile de graduación. Nuestro primer beso. Todas esas imágenes vinieron a mi mente como una película. Estaba muy sorprendida y emocionada.

-Ginny...-noté que Harry estaba preocupado y me di cuenta que no había respondido.

Estaba conmocionada y no pude evitar derramar una lágrima-¡Claro que sí, Harry, sí quiero casarme contigo!-se levantó, lo abrasé y lo besé. Olvidé a todos los invitados que estaban presentes. Harry me abrazó por la cintura y yo por el cuello y nos besábamos. Estaba demasiado feliz. Era uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Hasta ahora el mejor.

Al separarnos. Me puso el anillo en el dedo anular, mientras todos aplau-dían.

Me sentía como si flotara en las nubes. Me iba a casar con Harry, con el amor de mi vida. Media hora después terminó la fiesta y Harry y yo nos fuimos en la moto. Fuimos los últimos en salir. Nos dirigimos esta vez a mi departamento. Al llegar guardamos la moto y subimos las escaleras para ir al tercer piso.

-¿Nos casamos en 1 semana?-me preguntó.

-Cuando quieras, pero sí, en una semana-le dije y vi el anillo.

-¿Te diste cuenta de las inscripciones en el anillo?-me preguntó cuando vi el anillo, era de oro blanco con un diamante de corazón, ¿Cómo sabe que me gustan los diamantes de corazón?

-No.

-Son parecidas a la del collar.

Tomó mi mano y la volteó para que se pueda ver la otra parte del anillo, noté que decía "HG TAYSTA".

-Significa...

-"Te amo y siempre te amaré"-le dije.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Fue lo primero que pensé cuando vi las letras. Además es lo que siento-le dije sonriendo sabiendo que era verdad-. Me haces la chica más feliz del mundo.

-A mí el chico más feliz del universo. Te amo Ginny.

-Te amo Harry, demasiado-le dije y nos besamos como tantas otras veces, con mucho amor.


	12. Epílogo: La boda

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Epílogo: La boda

Había pasado una semana desde mi cumpleaños. Hoy era 18 de agosto, el día en el que me casaba con Harry. Estaba en el salón de belleza cerca del departamento con Hermione, Kiara y mi madre mientras me paraba en un banco pequeño y al frente mío había 3 espejos de cuerpo entero. Llevaba puesto mi vestido de boda. Era estraple apretado en la parte de la cadera para arriba y para abajo iba con vuelo hasta llegar un poco antes del piso. Tenía mi cabello suelto con mis 6 rulos y una diadema puesta. Tenía mi buqué que era de jazmines color lila. No podía creer que dentro de unos minutos me iba a casar con Harry. Estaba tan feliz. Podría hacer mi vida con el hombre al que amaba. La boda iba a ser mágica, pero con un poco del estilo muggle. Sé que tenía una edad temprana, pero todos lo aceptaron, ya que sabían cuánto nos amábamos Harry y yo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa. Era una de mis damas de honor con Kiara. Hermione llevaba un vestido rojo estraple que llegaba hasta la rodilla, su cabello estaba lacio y amarrado en media cola y Kiara tenía un vestido azul con tiras que también llegaba hasta la rodilla, su cabello estaba con rulos.

-Muy bien, Hermy-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que te vas a casar Ginny ¿No es lindo?-preguntó Kiara con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé-decía mientras pensaba en todos los momentos que Harry y yo tuvimos y en los que íbamos a tener.

-Ya decía yo que te ibas a casar con él y tú no me creías.

-¿Cuándo le dijiste eso?-preguntó Hermione con interés.

-El día en que lo conoció, en la florería, al terminar de hablar con él.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Cuando lo vi, supe que era su pareja ideal y no Dean.

-No puedo creer que ya te vas a casar, hija, espero que seas feliz con Harry.

-Y lo seré mamá. Estoy segura.

Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya viene la limo-dijo Kiara emocionada.

-¿Limosina?-pregunté.

-La pidió Harry-me dijo Hermione.

-Le dije que fuera algo simple.

-Por favor, Ginny, mira que es su boda. Sólo por esta vez.

-Está bien, creo que no está mal-dije al ver los arreglos de flores en la limosina blanca. Por suerte no era tan grande. Primero subí yo, luego Hermione, Kiara y mi mamá. Las chicas que trabajaban en el salón de belleza nos despidieron y desearon suerte.

Íbamos camino hacia la iglesia, ya debían estar los invitados, mi papá, los padrinos, Ron y Devon, y por supuesto Harry.

* * *

Me encontraba afuera de la iglesia esperando a que llegara Ginny. Estaba nervioso. No sabría si vendría ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Se habrá arrepentido? Esa idea hacía que se pusiera más nervioso.

-¿Nervioso?-preguntó Ron.

-Sí, ¿No crees que se haya arrepentido?

-Por supuesto que no, Harry. Ella te ama.

-¿Por qué se demora tanto?

-Cálmate, pronto van a venir.

-Eso espero.

-Vas a ver que sí.

De repente se escucharon unas exclamaciones entre los invitados.

-¡La novia ya llega!

Me di cuenta que a lo largo de la pista frente a la iglesia estaba la limosina blanca que había alquilado para Ginny. Espero que no se haya molestado por haber alquilado la limosina en vez de algo simple como ella quería.

-Tienes que ir yendo a dentro Harry.

-Pero quiero ver a Ginny.

-Ya la vas a ver cuando entre a la iglesia-dijo Ron y después llamó a Devon-. Lleva a Harry a la iglesia.

-Vamos Harry, pronto va a entrar Ginny-dijo Devon.

Seguí a Devon hasta la iglesia.

* * *

La limosina estacionó frente a la iglesia.

-Es la hora-me susurró Hermione.

-Es la hora-le susurré.

El chofer salió y abrió la puerta. Escuché que los aplausos estaban comenzando. Salió mi mamá, Kiara, Hermione y al final yo. Todos los invitados aplaudieron más fuerte. Decidí buscar a Harry, pero no estaba. Supuse que estaba dentro.

Los invitados comenzaron a entrar. Sólo nos quedamos afuera mi papá, Devon, Kiara, Ron, Hermione y yo. Comenzaron a entrar en fila y en parejas, Devon con Kiara y Ron con Hermione. Al final nos quedamos mi papá y yo.

-¿Estas lista, Ginny?-preguntó mientras ponía su brazo

-Estoy lista-le respondí mientras ponía mi brazo en el suyo.

Se escuchó la marcha nupcial y entré a la iglesia con mi papá. Vi a todos los invitados, las damas de honor, los padrinos y a Harry, a quien notaba nervioso, pero feliz.

Harry: Esta bella como siempre. Aún no puedo creer que pronto vaya a ser mi esposa. Soy el hombre más afortunado del universo en tener a una mujer como ella a mi lado.

Seguimos avanzando y llegamos donde estaba Harry. Mi papá puso mi brazo en el de Harry.

-Espero que la hagas feliz-le susurró.

-La voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo, se lo aseguro-le respondió Harry mientras lo miraba.

Nos miramos sonrientes y después miramos hacia el altar y comenzó la ceremonia.

-Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar el matrimonio entre Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley, ¿Vienen a contraer matrimonio por propia voluntad?

-Sí-dijeron los 2 con seguridad.

La ceremonia continuó con las palabras del sacerdote. Hubo unas cuantas personas que se ponían nostálgicas por el momento. Mi madre tenía unas cuantas lágrimas al igual que mis damas de honor.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley-decía el sacerdote, mientras yo miraba a Harry-, acepta a Harry James Potter como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Me quedé pensando en ese momento tan único, estaba a punto de casarme con Harry, pensé en nuestros mejores momentos juntos y en lo feliz que seríamos-. Hasta después de la muerte, sí, acepto-dije mientras sonreía.

-Harry James Potter acepta a Ginevra Molly Weasley como su esposa para amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Me miró directo a los ojos, una vez más, esmeralda y chocolate-. Hasta más allá de la muerte, sí, acepto-dijo al final mirando al sacerdote.

-Pueden darse los anillos.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia nosotros para darnos los anillos que estaban en un plato pequeño. Tomé el anillo de Harry.

-Quiero decirte que...eres la persona más especial que he conocido, al conocerte me pareciste una buena persona, pero me di cuenta que lo que sentía por tí no era tanto amistad, sino algo más-decía mientras le ponía el anillo-, fue...amor-le sonreí y él también-. Yo, Ginny Molly Weasley, te acepto a ti, Harry James Potter, como mi esposo, y prometo serte fiel en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida e incluso hasta después de la muerte.

Harry tomó mi anillo, con eso Hermione nos dio una sonrisa y se dirigió a su sitio.

-Para mí...eres la persona más especial que tengo en este mundo. Al verte me pareciste linda, pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta que no solo era eso, eras...mi chica ideal. Me di cuenta al enamorarme de ti-me sonrío y yo no pude evitar sonreír por sus palabras, me puso el anillo-. Yo, Harry James Potter, te acepto a ti, Ginny Molly Weasley, como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida e incluso hasta después de la muerte.

-Ahora los declaró, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Nos miramos, me abrazó por la cintura y yo por el cuello, y nos dimos el mejor beso que nos habíamos dado, desde hace mucho. Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron, por un momento me olvidé de los demás, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. No podía estar más feliz.

Harry: Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida. Desde ahora Ginny va a ser mi esposa. Iba a tener a la mujer de mi vida a mi lado.

Nos separamos y fuimos hacia la entrada, donde los invitados estaban saliendo para recibirnos. Todos nos felicitaron. Cuando Hermione y Kiara vinieron hacia mí para felicitarme no pude evitar ponerme de lo más feliz.

-No saben lo feliz que estoy.

-Estoy segura, Ginny, que vas a ser muy feliz-me dijo Hermione.

-Lo sé-dije, luego miré a Kiara-. Kiara.

-Te felicito, Ginny, de verdad.

-Tuviste razón, Kiara, él es el hombre con el cual voy a ser feliz toda mi vida-dije en un arranque de felicidad.

-Te lo dije-me dijo con felicidad.

-¿Qué?-pregunté

-Me dijiste justo lo que yo te dije en la florería cuando lo conociste.

No pude verlas después, porque siguieron felicitando y después me junte otra vez con Harry.

-¡Viva los novios!-gritaron Fred y George, con lo cual todos gritaron lo mismo. Salieron fuegos artificiales en el cielo. Yo estaba alegre por el momento.

Entramos a la limosina y dimos un paseo para después ir a la fiesta. Harry le dijo al chofer que paráramos en un lugar que no alcancé a escuchar bien. Se sentó a mi costado e hizo que me sentara en sus piernas para abrazarnos como siempre lo hacíamos.

-No te he podido abrazar así en todo este día-me dijo y se acercó más a mi oído para susurrarme-, aunque ayer en la noche estábamos más abrazados.

Me sonrojé con solo pensarlo. Me dio un beso en los labios.

-No puedo creer que estemos casados-le dije mientras me apoyaba en su hombro.

-Ni yo, pero es cierto y estoy feliz por eso.

El chofer estacionó e iba a abrir la puerta, pero Harry le dijo que no era necesario y me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al bosque de nuestra primera cita. Harry y yo salimos y fuimos hacia nuestra banca de siempre, en dirección al lago y a la puesta de sol que se daba en ese momento, debido a que había un acantilado y parecía que el sol entrara en el lago. Nos sentamos en la misma posición que en la limosina.

-¿Sabías que Kiara tuvo razón otra vez?-le pregunté.

-¿En qué?

-El día que te conocí, cuando te fuiste. Karol escuchó todo y al final me dijo que yo iba a terminar casada contigo.

-¿Eso te dijo?-me preguntó sonriendo.

-Pués sí y también me dijo que yo le iba a decir unas palabras y sucedió. Yo no me acordaba de esas palabras, solo las dije, porque era lo que sentía en ese momento. Fue raro.

-¿Te acuerdas que palabras fueron?-preguntaba mientras me besaba el cuello.

-Pués...-me gustaba cuando me besaba, pero también me estremecía un poco- no...me acuerdo...exactamente-me seguía besando ahí

-¿Más o menos?-preguntó para luego besarme en los labios.

-Que ella tenía razón, que tú eres el hombre que me va a hacer feliz por toda mi vida.

-Y yo también creo q tú eres esa mujer que le dará sentido a mi vida.

-¿Puedes prometerme algo?-le pregunté mirando sus ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que me prometas...que nunca nos vamos a separar, que siempre vamos a estar juntos ¿Si?-dije, sentí que de mis ojos salió una pequeña lágrima

-Te lo prometo, no habrá nada ni nadie que nos separe. Eres lo más especial que tengo y nunca te voy a dejar. Además la esperanza es lo último que vamos a perder de ahora en adelante. Te amo demasiado Ginny, eres mi vida.

-También te amo, Harry, con todo mi corazón.

Nos besamos apasionada y dulcemente mientras que con ese beso nos dábamos el amor que nos sentíamos mutuamente, de fondo un lago y una puesta de sol. Nada nos iba a separar ahora.

Fin

...

* * *

Alguien partió desde la boda en su auto, pero no para irse directamente a la fiesta. Siguió de lejos la limosina para que nadie se diera cuenta, estacionó mucho antes que la limosina, que ya estaba estacionada, y subió por una colina que al final parecía un acantilado, ahí vio a Harry y Ginny quienes estaban muy abrazados frente a un lago que también daba a un acantilado, los miraba desde lo alto.

-Esto no termina aquí-decía-, hay mucho por verse-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

...

Continuará...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Les prometo que la segunda parte será más emocionante, ya muchos me ahn dicho que mi idea sobre la segunda parte es mejor. Así que ya avisaré cuando la publicaré. Pronto mandaré unos cuantos avances sobre la segunda parte.

Feliz Año Nuevo 2011! :)

La segunda parte es titulada "La esperanza es lo último que me queda"


End file.
